


The Consequence of Choice

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is forced to make a difficult choice. Daniel and Jack both have to deal with the consequences in very different ways.





	The Consequence of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Torture, implied character death, intense situations and probably language.  


* * *

SG-1 walked up the ramp with their usual mixture of exhilaration and equanimity. They stepped through the stargate itself with a calmness that spoke of familiarity, although each of them still remembered the awe and wonder they had felt the first time they had stepped through into new and unbelievable worlds. Time and repetition had lessened the momentous experience to just another typical day. A typical day that could go wrong in many different ways. 

As they exited on the other side, they were surrounded by a group of armed natives who had obviously been awaiting their arrival. The weapons they carried were completely alien to Jack and the others, which meant they had no way of judging how dangerous they might be. 

Jack gripped his P90 harder, his finger already stroking the trigger. "I thought this world was supposed to be uninhabited, Major?" 

"Sir, there was no sign of life from the MALP." 

"And as we know from past experience, that can mean exactly zip! 

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't understand this." 

"Yeah, well, now you know how I feel." 

Daniel had been studying the unarmed man who seemed to be in charge and saw only mild curiosity on his face, " I don't think they're particularly hostile, they seem to be waiting to see what we'll do... Jack?" 

Taking in the amount of weapons pointing in their direction, Jack knew he was low on options. Admitting he had no options was not a possibility for Jack O'Neill, "Okay, Daniel, looks like you get to try and make nice with the natives...Teal'c, you..." 

Daniel stepped slowly towards the people with his hands held out palm upwards, "My name is Daniel Jackson. We are peaceful explorers ..." 

"TEAL'C! Where the hell is Teal'c?" 

Daniel turned on his heel when he heard Jack's shout and saw him and Sam scanning the surrounding area for any sign of their friend. "He was right beside me when we stepped through the gate. He can't just have disappeared..." 

"Well, Daniel, that's just exactly what he seems to have done," replied Jack, his usual sarcastic tone hiding his concern. 

"Maybe these people know what happened?" 

"Ya think?" said Jack, shifting his P90 higher. 

"Jack...I didn't mean they'd done him any harm." 

"Umm, guys?" The tone of Sam's voice cut straight through their 'shoot first or talk first' bickering. "Teal'cs not the only thing that's missing." 

"What're you talking about, Carter?" 

"Colonel, there's no DHD!" 

"What the... Major, are you sure we gated to the right planet? Because I'm pretty sure the one I got briefed on had no natives, and it did have a goddamn DHD." 

"I...I can't explain it, Colonel. Yes, this is the right planet, and the MALP pictures showed a structure that we assumed was the DHD, sir. The signal wasn't really clear. We thought the mineral we could detect might be interfering. But it looked like the DHD..." Sam trailed off apologetically. 

"Well, there sure as hell isn't anything there now." Jack scanned the area around the stargate, futilely hoping that both Teal'c and the DHD would miraculously appear. When no such miracle was forthcoming, he did what he did best. He went on the offensive. 

Jack turned his best glare on the leader of the group. "What the hell have you done with my teammate?" 

Daniel did what he did best and tried to keep the peace. Spreading his palms wide, he took a small step towards the leader, "What he means is, we are worried about our teammate. Can you tell us what happened to him?" 

"What I mean is, what the hell have you done with my teammate?" 

"Jack! Please..." 

"Fine! Okay! It's not like he's gonna tell us anything anyway." Jack motioned for Daniel to try speaking to the still silent man again. 

"My name is Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel O'Neill...Major Carter..." Daniel indicated each of them in turn. He frowned when there was still no sign of a response "Do you understand me? English...can you speak English?" 

"Guess you'd better try something else, Daniel." 

The scathing glare Jack received for that statement guaranteed he would keep quiet while Daniel tried greetings in a variety of different languages. 

After exhausting nearly every possibility he could think of, including various signs, Daniel was beginning to wonder if these people could actually communicate at all. He took off his glasses, screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. The frustration of it all was starting to give him a headache. He still had his eyes closed when the sudden sound of a deep exotic voice startled him. 

"I am Ya Meen!" 

Daniel gaped at the suddenly vocal man in front of him. He looked around and saw matching expressions of surprise on both of his team- mate's faces. Quickly turning his attention back to the man, he regained his composure and spoke again. "You can understand us?" 

"I can. I also recognized some of the other languages you used, but I am intrigued by the many more that I did not know." 

Daniel smiled at him, recognizing the apparent curiosity in Ya Meen's statement. The thirst for knowledge was a trait Daniel was well acquainted with. "Ya Meen, is that your name?" 

"It is who I am. Like Colonel O'Neill." 

Jacks eyes narrowed as the man in front of them spoke his name. He wasn't happy about the situation they were in. They were surrounded by armed natives and apparently cut off from the SGC. Teal'c was still missing, and Jack's instincts were telling him there was a lot more to this man than he showed. He had done nothing overtly threatening yet, if you didn't count Teal'cs disappearance, but where Daniel could see potential friends, Jack's experience made him see potential enemies. 

Daniel thought for a moment. "Like Colonel O'Neill, but not like Daniel. Is that what you're saying?" 

Ya Meen merely inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement 

"A title then, not a name. Are you the leader of your people?" 

"I am many things, but to your understanding then, yes, I am the... leader." His eyes flicked to Jack just for a second as he spoke. 

Daniel also glanced over at Jack and recognised his expression immediately. He was in full colonel mode, threat assessing their situation. Judging by the hard look in his eyes, he apparently found Ya Meen to be a serious threat. 

Daniel realised that Ya Meen had been doing exactly the same thing. He had used his silence to observe and learn as much as he could about SG-1. "Colonel O'Neill is our leader, although I think you already knew that?" said Daniel, voicing his thoughts. 

Ya Meen's mouth hinted at a smirk as he inclined his head once again. 

"We are peaceful explorers. We wish you no harm. We seek only knowledge and perhaps allies." 

"Your mastery of languages lends truth to your yearn for knowledge, Daniel Jackson. I would name you scholar, no?" 

"Yes. I am a scholar." Daniel was impressed by Ya Meen's astute observations. A quick glance saw grudging appreciation flash across Jack's features as well. 

"I thought so, although I did wonder why a scholar would be travelling with soldiers...." 

"Oh, let's just say some people we meet aren't as welcoming as you guys. In fact, some just get downright mean," interrupted Jack, managing to almost disguise his sarcasm. 

Ya Meen acknowledged his words but spoke in Daniel's direction. "I would be interested in talking more with you. Please accompany me back to the town, where of course we shall... welcome... you properly." He allowed a slight glance at Jack as he turned away from them. 

"Wait!" called Daniel. "Our friend is missing. Do you know where he is?" 

"Not exactly. Perhaps when we talk, you will tell me." 

"I don't understand. How can I tell you?" 

"Your friend was assessed and deemed a threat. He was returned to where he came from. I can assure you, he is completely unharmed." 

"But you said you don't know where he is." 

"I do not. I do not yet know where you came from, and therefore I do not know to where your friend has been returned." Ya Meen again made to walk away. 

Daniel looked questioningly at Jack, waiting for his decision. 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't look like we've got much choice but to go with him. There's nothing we can do here, but don't let your guard down. Carter, you keep your eyes open for anything we can use, like a DHD for instance. Daniel, try and get any useful information you can, but try... I repeat... TRY... to be careful. Just because he hasn't shot us yet doesn't mean he's your new best friend." 

Daniel smiled at Jack's warning. "So if he offers to show me his etchings, I should refuse?" 

"What? Damn right you..."Jack trailed off as he realized Daniel was baiting him. He huffed loudly and was glad when Carter spoke up. 

"Colonel, I was thinking about what he said about Teal'c, and he might be telling the truth." 

"Go on," encouraged Jack 

"Well, they were waiting for us at the gate, sir. They're obviously aware of the stargate and it's use, but more than that, they must have some kind of advance warning system." 

"Okaaaaaay?" 

"Well, that means some kind of technology, technology that certainly isn't in evidence here. So maybe they do have a way of returning travellers. Teal'c really could be back at the SGC. The way he spoke about assessing, he made it sound like some kind of defense mechanism, but it must be something that works before you even exit the wormhole! Some kind of re-direction...Or perhaps some kind of predestination, hmm? But that would mean..." Sam's eyes had started to take on a very familiar gleam. 

Jack interrupted before he lost her completely. "Yeah, Carter, I'm sure that's really exciting and all, but what we need is a way home!" 

"That's what I was saying, sir." 

Jack was sure she hadn't said anything that even remotely sounded like home, but then again sometimes he didn't really have a clue what she was saying. 

Daniel played translator. "I think Sam means if they have technology elsewhere, then perhaps they have a way to control the gate elsewhere." 

"Like their version of a DHD? Well, looks like we go with the nice man then." Jack hoisted his P90 and started down the stone steps towards where the group of men waited. 

Sam and Daniel followed closely behind, hoping that answers awaited them, wherever Ya Meen was taking them.

* * *

On the walk to town, Daniel took the opportunity to study Ya Meen and his men. So far, he had not heard them speak their native language, so he had been concentrating on appearances. Physically, they seemed human, although the men here all seemed to share the same pale blue eye color. They were all tall, and although their legs and arms seemed thin and slightly longer than usual, they gave an appearance of strength rather than fragility. 

Their clothing seemed to mostly be made of two contrasting fabrics, the first was almost translucent and the second was much thicker and black in color. Both fabrics seemed to shimmer slightly. The style of the clothes was simple and relatively familiar. Black tight fitting trousers were worn with high leather boots, and they had on black jackets worn over tunics of the lighter transclucent fabric. Ya Meen's outfit varied from the others slightly in terms of cut and decoration. Unlike the plain jackets the others wore, his was embroidered with an elaborate silver motif. The motif itself was an intricate geometric design. As far as Daniel could tell, it was purely decorative. 

They were obviously a fairly modern people, judging by the style of their clothing and boots, not to mention the strange looking weapons, but Daniel could see nothing that would identify them as a transplanted earth culture. 

Jack interrupted his thoughts, something Daniel had long since grown accustomed to. "Chatty bunch, ain't they?" 

"Mmm...I have absolutely no idea what their native language is. I haven't heard a single word of it yet!" 

Jack recognized the frustration evident on Daniel's face. He kept watching, waiting for the appearance of the small frown on his lover's forehead. // one...two...three...Oh yeah, there it is! // Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"You know, I have absolutely no idea what kind of people these are. I haven't heard their language, their clothes are unrecognisable, and they won't answer any of my questions." The frown deepened when Daniel saw the smile on Jack's face. "And I'm obviously missing some great joke?" 

"No joke, Daniel. I'm just... it's just..." There was no way in hell Jack was about to risk his reputation by admitting that in the middle of a mission already seriously screwed up, he was busy thinking how loveable Daniel's frown was. "I'm just sure once we get to their town or whatever, you'll be able to figure them out in no time." Jack hoped the quick subject change would keep Daniel's attention focused somewhere besides him. Not that he didn't believe wholeheartedly in what he'd said. After all, Daniel would figure these people out...that's what he did. 

Daniel looked at Jack suspiciously for a few seconds longer, and then went back to his observations. 

"Nice save, sir." Sam commented in a low voice, throwing a knowing smirk at her CO 

"Thank you, Major. Now why don't you go and help Daniel?" Jack answered indignantly. 

"Help Daniel do what?" 

"I don't know. Whateverer...just help." He waved a hand at her in dismissal. 

"Yes, sir," answered Sam, giving the sulking colonel one of her brightest grins before she moved up beside Daniel. 

Jack trudged behind his friend and his lover, watching them deep in conversation about what they might find when they got to the town. He felt himself smiling again //Christ, O'Neill...you keep this up, and they're gonna pension you off and lock you up in the loony bin when you get back. This is what happens when Air Force colonels go soft...huh...// Jack chastised himself, knowing that he'd better get his thoughts back with the mission before he went any further, or none of them would be getting out of this. With that sobering thought, Jack picked up his pace and kept his trained eye on the surrounding area. 

About 20 minutes from the stargate, they arrived at the town. Situated at the base of a rather imposing mountain, the town itself was impressive. Sleek black buildings of varying designs and sizes seemed to flow smoothly into each other. Scattered occasionally throughout the town were startling white buildings again of varying dimensions. The buildings had a strange fluidity of design, due mostly to the fact there were no sharp corners or angles to be seen anywhere. When they got closer, they discovered the buildings were made of a marble-like material that might have been some kind of stone. The mottled surface seemed to glisten. 

"Wow, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like this." Daniel's eyes had taken on the familiar light of new discovery. 

"Sir..." said Sam drawing her hand across the surface of the nearest building "Daniel's right. We have never seen anything like this. I have no idea what this material is. It feels warm to the touch. It's almost like touching a liquid...like something soft, and yet it's solid." 

"Yeah, Carter, I get the picture. Lots of new toys to interest everyone. But let's wait till we know if we're invited to play or not, huh?" 

Sam nodded in agreement and stepped back closer to her team-mates. 

"Ya Meen, this is beautiful! How do you build like this? What sort of methods... or tools maybe... what sort of tools does it take to get those seamless edges? Will we be able to talk now? God, there's so much I want to know." Daniel couldn't contain his questions any longer. 

Ya Meen looked slightly overwhelmed by the enthusiasm but rallied quickly. "I am glad you appreciate the aesthetic beauty of our town. I will be pleased to tell you of it. And show you, of course. But perhaps first you would accept an invitation to eat?" 

Daniel managed to stop himself from answering and looked over at Jack, who struggled not to let his shock at Daniel's restraint show and just nodded in agreement. Daniel turned back to Ya Meen. "We would be honored to join you for something to eat. Maybe while we eat, we'll be able to talk?" 

Jack and Sam glanced at each other and smiled at Daniels persistence. 

"That would be acceptable. I am sure you will find our history fascinating. As I will find your own, of course." Ya Meen continued towards one of the larger white buildings as he spoke. 

"Oh, yes, of course," answered Daniel as they hurried to follow Ya Meen. 

On their way inside the building, they passed more of the town's inhabitants. Daniel noticed again that they all had exactly the same color eyes, even the women. On looking closer Daniel was sure he could detect a faint blue tinge to their skin as well. He didn't get a chance to mention it to anyone before they reached the dining room. 

The inside of the building was as impressive as the outside. Stylish furniture and tasteful decorative touches allowed the architecture to speak for itself. 

During dinner, the team discovered that the planet they were on was called Alakna'ar and the people were Na'ari. The most interesting discovery was the fact that the Na'ari were not completely human. Although originally slaves transported there from Earth, the Goa'uld who brought them soon discovered there was already an alien race on the planet. The Kna'ar had technology that allowed them to get rid of the Goa'uld and prevent them from returning. Over thousands of years, the interbreeding of the two races had left one people, now known as Na'ari. That was obviously the reason for the strange eye and skin color, the people were not quite human any longer. 

Although much of the Kna'ar technology still stood, it seemed the Na'ari no longer understood it. This explained why although seemingly advanced, the Na'ari had no sophisticated technology in their everyday lives. The buildings and gate controls were surviving remnants of their past, and the people actually had a very primitive existence. 

Daniel in his turn explained what he could of Earth and the SGC. Ya Meen seemed skeptical but interested. 

With pleasantries and histories exchanged, Jack decided to get down to the important stuff. "So! The first thing we need to know is if you have a way to get us home." 

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill, we do have such a way. I'm afraid though, we can only open the gate at certain times and the next opportunity will not be till tomorrow." 

"Yeah, that figures!" Jack wasn't happy about having to spend the night there. Although there had been no outward signs of hostility, the people themselves were cold and dispassionate. Jack hadn't seen a single emotion of any kind since they stepped through the gate. 

Sensing Jack's unease, Daniel spoke up. "You mentioned showing us your town. Would it be possible to see how your stargate works? Where it works from?" 

Sam's ears perked up. She was intrigued to find out how a primitive people with no obvious power source could control a stargate. Not to mention the fact that they were doing it by remote. 

Ya Meen inclined his head. "I will show you the room of operations. If you are all sufficiently content with your meal, we may take a look before you are given quarters for the evening." 

A short walk later, SG-1 found themselves inside another of the shimmering white buildings. In an impressive circular room, they found one part of the wall covered by what appeared to be a mirror. Beneath the mirror was what could only be a curved control panel, made out of the same glistening black material as the buildings. Symbols and markings were etched into the panel, and some were glowing slightly. A series of small indentations ran along the bottom of the panel. Set into some of these were what looked like small white pebbles. 

Ya Meen picked up one of the white pebbles and ran it over the panel. Immediately a drone could be heard from the long mirror. After a few seconds, light flickered over the surface and a picture of the stargate came slowly into focus. Different symbols and markings now glowed. "This is how we control the 'stargate', as you call it." 

"If you can control it from here, then why do we have to wait till tomorrow?" Jack wanted to know. 

"Only the controls are functioning at the moment, there is not enough power to turn the stargate." 

"So where will the power come from tomorrow?" asked Sam. 

Ya Meen walked around behind them till he came to the center of the room. 

Turning to follow, the team found themselves at the edges of a huge circular pedestal. The base of the pedestal rose seamlessly from the floor and the surface was about 6 feet in diameter. What was more impressive was the glistening black circle held on top of it. It was a perfect circle of the strange black substance they had seen everywhere else. The surface of the circle was smooth and glistening. 

"Tomorrow, the sun will reach the spire and the circle will allow the gate to turn." Ya Meen looked towards the ceiling as he spoke. 

Three pairs of eyes followed his line of vision to see a perfectly matched circle cut into the high ceiling. 

"Of course!" exclaimed Sam. 

Jack looked at Daniel, who said nothing, and then back to Sam. "Of course what, Carter?" 

"The sun, sir. It's what powers the gate, through this of course," she said as she motioned to the circle. " It's like a solar panel, sir. That's..." 

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Jack looked again at the strange circle that would be their way home. 

Daniel and Sam had also returned for a closer look. 

"It looks like a liquid, doesn't it?" asked Sam. 

Jack wasn't sure how or what happened, but suddenly his vision was fading fast. Before he could think, he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Jack slowly regained consciousness, fighting his way clear of the heavy fog clouding his mind. The first thing he felt was a painful grip on both arms, strong hands biting into his skin and holding him up. The next thing he was aware of was the jarring pain through his knees as he was dragged across the rough ground. With great difficulty, Jack managed to gain control of his legs and get them back underneath him. By the time he was allowed to stop moving, he could stand up unaided. The grip on his arms never lessened, however. 

Jack managed to force his eyes open a few seconds later and immediately began to struggle, but the guards on either side of him were not going to loosen their grip. Even if they had, there were another two guards immediately beside them, each carrying one of the strange looking weapons. Jack had to close his eyes against the bright glare of the sun. It had been early evening when they had gone to the control room, he had obviously been unconscious all night. 

When Jack finally managed to focus completely a few seconds later, he almost wished he hadn't. He was standing at the edge of a huge circular pit, the edges of which were made out of a black, highly polished stone. The smooth stone was ornately carved, as was the raised dais directly opposite. The dais itself was merely a flat platform with steps at either side, but the sleek black stone lent it an air of great importance. Ya Meen was standing on the platform, holding a long carved black staff, an obvious symbol of his authority. 

Jack turned his eyes away from Ya Meen to look for Daniel and Sam. He found them at opposite sides of the circle, one to his left and the other to his right. Jack had already noticed the loss of his own weapons and pack, so he wasn't surprised to see Carter and Daniel were missing theirs as well. Both were being held in the same manner as Jack with the addition of wickedly sharp blades being held against their throats. Apart from the obvious threat, they seemed to be unharmed. 

The sight merely added to Jack's considerable anger. "What the hell's going on here? Let them go. We've done nothing wrong!" 

"On the contrary, Colonel O'Neill. According to the laws of this world, you have indeed done something very wrong!" 

"Yeah? Well, you know what you can do with your laws, don't you? 

"We take our laws seriously, indeed, Colonel. I am Ya Meen! I must uphold the laws. I must pronounce the punishments. And the punishment is death!" 

"Death! You've gotta be kidding me! For crying out loud! What did we do, huh? Step on the grass, eat with the wrong knife? What?" 

"I warn you. Do not ridicule our ways, or more than one will die!" 

"More than one! What?" Jack forced himself to take a deep breath and get a handle on what was happening here. He had to be able to figure a way to get his team out of this mess. "You're going to kill one of my people?" Jack's demeanor was deceptively calm, only his eyes betrayed the true depth of his emotions. 

"Very good. You seem to be getting the point now. The punishment for the crime is one life. One life for the satisfaction of the Pit, and then you who are left will be returned to your own world." 

Jack tried not to look at either Daniel or Sam as he pushed the leader for more information. "So for some trivial crime you're going to kill one of my people? What are you going to do, just pick one?" 

"Of course not, Colonel O'Neill. You shall choose." 

"What the hell? No way. NO WAY IN FREAKIN' HELL! You think I'm gonna stand here and pick one of my own team to save the other? Oh, shit, that's the sickest..." 

"That is the law. One life must enter the pit, the pit is granted Satisfaction and all else is forgiven." 

"Jesus. Why don't you ask me to throw them in while you're at it? SHIT! 

"That will not be necessary. The chosen one must step willingly. Otherwise, absolution is unobtainable." 

Jack almost laughed. "You call any of this willing? You think we have a choice here?" 

"Yes. You may choose who is to be Satisfaction. One life, and all else is forgiven." 

"Yeah, right, just like that, huh? Here's your hat, and there's the door, and we're home safe? Am I supposed to take your word for that?" 

"Yes. You may. Our laws are strictly followed. The law states one life for the Satis..." 

"Yeah, I heard ya. Satisfaction. For the goddamned Pit... yadda yadda... We get that. Okay. We get it." 

Jack bent at the waist, fighting to remain on his feet. He felt as though his heart were being torn in two. // Oh God, I can't do this. How can I choose? Oh please, God, don't make me do this. I can't...I can't. Danny, I can't choose you. How could I ever let them kill you? I love you too much. How could I live without you? But I can't let them kill Carter, either. You'd never forgive me, Danny. Hell, I'd never forgive me. I know you'd do it in a heartbeat. You're always so brave, so strong. You've died for people before. Shit, you've died for me before. But I can't choose, Danny. I'm so sorry. I can't let them do this...// 

Jack's mind was in turmoil, a tangled mess of confusion and overwhelming emotions, but finally one thought managed to surface with surprising clarity. //Huh! ONE must die...ONE...Oh, dear Jesus. Please forgive me, Danny. One, he said. I guess I'm going to have to trust his word. Please, God, let him keep his word. // Jack straightened up. He was back in command, and he had a plan now. 

"You must make your decision now, Colonel O'Neill. Who will step into the pit? It is almost noon, and the gate must be opened soon." 

"I want to talk to my team first." 

"You may approach them." Ya Meen nodded to the guards who immediately released Jack's arms. Jack's instinctive reaction was to fight , and only years of extreme self-control allowed him to resist. Fighting would only get them all killed, the realization was hard for Jack to take, but he knew it was true. The fact that he had been released so easily meant Ya Meen was well aware of this realization. 

Jack lifted his head and looked at Daniel on his left and Sam on his right. Two pairs of beautiful blue eyes, so similar in their intelligence and caring, were sending silent messages of understanding and forgiveness. // Please let them forgive me for this, // thought Jack as he headed towards Carter.

* * *

Sam watched the colonel coming towards her, and felt her heart break for him. She knew that this decision would cost him his soul. These men were like family to her, and if she could make this decision for them, she would do it gladly. If Daniel were to die, she knew Jack would never survive. At least this way they would have each other. Her attention was so focused on Jack, it took a few seconds for her to realize the blade had been lowered from her throat. The hands holding her arms tightened, forcing her to remain still. 

Jack was still a few feet away from her when Sam spoke. " Colonel, you know there isn't a choice here, right? I'm an Air Force officer. This is my job. Daniel's a civilian, sir. It's our job to protect him. Your job to protect him, by making the correct choice. You've got to choose me." 

As he came up to where he was standing, Jack struggled to speak past the lump in his throat. "Carter, I...Daniel would never forgive me if I chose you. I would never forgive myself." He broke off, shaking his head. 

"Sir....Jack, please let me do this. Get him home. Please, Jack." Sam's voice was tight with the tears she was struggling valiantly to hold back. 

Jack felt a surge of pride and affection, that Sam would be willing to sacrifice herself. He wasn't surprised by her intentions, since she was one of the finest officers he had ever served with. She had also been one of the closest friends he had ever had. 

"Carter...Sam. It's been an honor to serve with you. You've been my friend..." Jack let the immense pride he felt show in his eyes and added, "and my family." 

"Family," repeated Sam, that one word filled with all the emotion she usually hid so well. "Goodbye, Jack." Sam managed a small smile, feeling a sense of peace that at least Daniel would be safe. 

"Goodbye, Sam." He looked at her for a second before nodding and turning away and retracing his steps back around the edge of the pit. 

As Jack neared the side of the pit where Daniel was being held, he stumbled as a sudden wall of sadness crashed down on him. 

"Jack!" there was concern in Daniel's voice. It seemed somehow out of place to Jack considering their present circumstances. 

Jack smiled at Daniel's voice "That's so like you, Jackson. Here you are, facing a horrible death, and you're still looking out for me." Ignoring the guards at his lover's side, Jack stood directly in front of Daniel. Jack stood so close, he could feel each breath Daniel took. Close enough to touch, close enough to kiss. But Jack did neither. He couldn't even bring himself to look Daniel in the eye. 

Daniel didn't need to see Jack's eyes to know exactly what was going through his lover's mind. The accusations and the anger, the helplessness and the guilt. Jacks head was bowed in defeat, and Daniel wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers through the silver hair he loved so much. Unable to either give or receive comfort with his arms tightly held by the guards, Daniel reached out with words. 

"I love you, Jack." 

"Pity I couldn't look out for you a bit better, huh?" Jack didn't acknowledge Daniel's words and went on berating himself. 

"I love you, Jack." 

"I can't get us out of this, Daniel. I would if I could. If there were any way, I would. But I don't know how." Jack's voice had a terrified edge to it, and Daniel knew he had to reach him. 

"I love you, Jack!" 

"Oh God, Danny." Jack finally looked up, his brown eyes a deep well of heartbreaking pain. His voice a painful gasp, filled with misery, he told him, " I love you too." 

"I know you do, Jack. And I want you to listen to me." Daniel waited till he had Jack's full focus, holding him motionless with piercing blue eyes. The love and pain they both felt reflected in mirrors of brown and blue. 

Jack managed a slight nod. 

"I know what Sam just said to you. She's military, I'm a civilian, all that nonsense probably." He didn't need Jack to confirm his guess, he knew Sam. "That's not good enough, Jack. You can't pick Sam instead of me. I couldn't live with that. Jack. You said you'd never put us... me...ahead of the team. And you can't do it now!" Daniel knew he was fighting dirty, but it was the only way to get through to Jack, to try and make him second-guess himself. 

Jack felt himself smiling inside at the last comment, because he knew exactly what Daniel was trying to do, and he loved him even more for it. // Stubborn son-of-a-bitch right to the end, aren't you Danny-boy?// He managed to force out a strangled, "No." 

Daniel sighed in relief. "Jack, you've got to believe this isn't your fault, there is nothing else you could've done. Please promise me you'll forgive yourself for this. Please?" 

"Will you forgive me, Danny? Will you forgive me for this, for whatever happens?" 

"Jack, there's nothing here to forgive you for... you didn't do this..." 

"Danny..." Jack's voice was desperate, his eyes flashing. "Promise me you'll forgive me...." 

Daniel could hear the despair in Jack's voice, and it almost broke him, "Oh God, Jack... I... I'll forgive you anything. I love you. There isn't anything you could ever do that I wouldn't forgive." 

Jack's eyes cleared, the copper sparks calming. He reached up and gently drew his hands down Daniel's face, each tiny movement painfully slow and feather light, creating a perfect memory with his fingertips. A gentle finger caught the single tear that fell from Daniel's eye. 

When Jack's fingers lovingly traced their way over Daniel's lips, Daniel could still taste the slight tinge of salt. 

Suddenly the sun glinted off the ring Jack wore on his left hand. It was the ring Daniel had given him to symbolise their life together. Daniel wore a matching ring. A perfectly matched pair, just like Jack and Daniel. Daniel saw the ring and remembered how they had promised to be together forever. This was too soon to be forever. 

Ignoring the guards, Jack reached down and took Daniel's hand in his, clasping their fingers together tightly, the rings they had exchanged striking together. "I love you, Daniel, now, always and forever." 

Daniel responded in a voice so filled with emotion, it was almost a whisper. "Now, always and forever, Jack, I love you too. " 

Eyes locked on each other, they shared a silent moment of love. "Forgive me," whispered Jack, then he turned away and walked back to the spot opposite the dais. 

The leader was waiting for him. "Your decision, Colonel O'Neill. Who will it be? Someone must take the step. Satisfaction must be granted." 

Jack looked at Sam, and she held her head up proudly. He looked at Daniel, who stood with a quiet dignity. He looked back at the leader, who was waiting with an expectant expression. 

Jack stepped forward, nearer the edge of the Pit, and looked down. Far below him, the blackness was total and overwhelming. The heat coming out of the pit was searing and the smell was a breath- stealing mix of decay and sulphur. Taking a breath, he looked the leader in the eye and answered, "I will..." 

Before anyone had a chance to react, Jack moved forward and stepped off the edge of the Pit.

* * *

Daniel had waited for Jack to give his name to the Ya Meen, wondering why he was taking so long. He looked over at Jack, wanting to share his final moments with the man he had shared so much with, and in his eyes he saw a pain that reached the depths of his soul. 

Daniel was trying hard to hold onto his composure. Although he heard Jack speak, he remained confused as to what the words actually meant. He saw Jack move, but his mind was still struggling to make sense of everything. // Why hadn't Jack said his name? Why was...Jack's moving...what is he doing...? Oh, God! He can't! No... Jack... Oh, God! No, Jack... Don't... Noooooooooooooooooooo!! // 

Sam stared at the hazy black circle in shock. Unbelievably, Jack had sacrificed himself to save both of them. "NO! No! I was ready to do it! Oh, God! You didn't have to do that, Jack!" Sam's voice cracked to a halt, and her vision blurred with unbidden tears. She felt the rush of emotions rising and threatening to drown her, but she forced herself to focus and managed to gain control of her thoughts. The colonel had made this sacrifice to save both her and Daniel, and now it was up to her to make sure it wasn't in vain. 

Knowing she needed to get herself and Daniel home, she looked over at him. "Oh God, Daniel!" 

Sam started moving and when neither of the guards made any move to stop her, she picked up speed and ran round the edge of the pit towards Daniel. Once she was close enough, she called out his name again, "Daniel!" 

Daniel didn't hear Sam shouting to him. His mind was still screaming its determined denial of what had just happened. 

Sam almost crashed into Daniel as she skidded to a stop, and still he didn't acknowledge her. "Daniel?" Sam spoke gently as she reached out to take his arm. "Daniel, it's me, Sam. Can you hear me?" 

There was no response to Sam's words or touch. Nothing could penetrate the moment of time that held Daniel frozen inside. Daniel was unresponsive and unmoving his gaze still turned towards the pit. The silent stillness was shocking, since normally, Daniel was a man of barely contained energy. 

Sam was about to try again when another voice spoke, "Satisfaction has been granted. You are now free to go!" 

Sam turned on Ya Meen, her face a picture of rage and anguish. "Satisfaction? The colonel's gone. And for what? You sonofa..." 

Her angry words were cut short by Ya Meen's dispassionate voice. "I understand your unhappiness, but these are our ways. Some things must be as they are!" 

Sam shook her head in defeat and frustration. 

"You must leave now, quickly. It is soon time when the Ring may be opened. If you wish to return to your home, you must go now!" 

Seeing that a number of armed guards had taken up positions around them again, Sam knew it was more than just a suggestion. 

Holding Daniel's arm tighter, she spoke to him again, "Daniel! Daniel, c'mon! Daniel, you've got to listen to me. Can you hear me?" When she still got no response, Sam tilted Daniel's chin up to look him in the eyes. Sam was shocked to find only bleak emptiness and confusion there, instead of the usual vibrant intelligence. "Daniel," Sam pleaded. "We've got to go. Please, Daniel." 

Ya Meen motioned for the guards to lead the way, and they set off at a fast pace towards the stargate. 

Sam held Daniel's arm tightly as they hurried after the guards. Although he was letting himself be led, he still showed no signs of cognisance. As they neared the bottom of the stone steps, the familiar sound of the stargate activating was heard. 

"You have only minutes before it closes. You should hurry!" 

Sam glared again at Ya Meen and moved Daniel up towards the event horizon. Although their weapons had been removed, Sam still had her GDO, which she activated, but even so she still experienced a moment of paranoia. She had no idea if these people had actually dialled Earth and wondered if she could really trust this man's word. 

Realizing that right at that moment, she would rather take her chances anywhere but there, Sam held Daniel tightly and stepped through the gate.

* * *

Back at the SGC, General Hammond had been notified of the incoming wormhole and was waiting in the control room to give the order to open the iris. 

"We've got it, Sir. It's SG-1's code!" 

"Get that iris open!" ordered the General, making his way down to the gate room. 

Teal'c was already waiting at the bottom of the ramp, desperation to be reunited with his team almost visible on his face. The Jaffa had been unapproachable since his unexpected separation from the rest of SG-1. Whatever mechanism had returned Teal'c to the SGC had made it impossible for him to try and reach the others, and the General had been hesitant to send another team in without more information. 

General Hammond understood the Jaffa's feelings of helplessness. Waiting was always one of the hardest parts of the job, even when you were used to it. To a warrior of Teal'cs nature, it was anathema. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Teal'c. In no time at all, we'll be listening to Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill argue the finer points of their experiences!" 

"I hope you are correct, General Hammond." Teal'c kept his eyes firmly fixed on the stargate as he spoke. 

The General joined him wholeheartedly in that hope 

Suddenly the event horizon wavered, and Daniel stumbled through with Sam close behind. Daniel stopped moving as soon as his feet hit the metal of the ramp, but Sam still had a tight hold on his arm and pulled him down towards her CO. The General and Teal'c continued to watch the stargate and were both shocked when barely seconds after Sam and Daniel stepped clear, it suddenly and completely shut down. 

General Hammond needed an explanation, but seeing the pale face and red rimmed eyes of his officer, he was hesitant to ask for one. 

Teal'c was also afraid but asked anyway. "Where is Colonel O'Neill?" 

When no answer was immediately forthcoming, the General repeated the question. "Report, Major! Where is Colonel O'Neill?" 

"Sir... I... He's dead, Sir! Colonel O'Neill is dead! They... Oh, God..." Sam's voice broke and she gave up. 

All movement stopped and the silence was deafening, as everyone from the General to the SF's on the door tried to process the reality of her words. 

Suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of human pain and misery tearing free from a soul that could no longer hold it in. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...." The screaming sound of denial that had been echoing through Daniel's mind had found a way free. The primal wail stripped the last of his will and drove him to his knees. Daniel dropped his head to his chest in helpless surrender to his emotions. The painful denial continued to tear it's way free. 

The sight of Daniel falling to his knees was enough to spur everyone to action. Sam dropped down beside her distraught friend, and Teal'c was soon at their side. 

Knowing SG-1, the General had anticipated the need for a medical team, and Dr. Frasier was soon rushing across the room towards Daniel. 

Sam was shaking as she tried to calm Daniel down, the relief on her face evident as she saw the doctor approaching. "Janet, thank God! Can you give him something?" 

Janet nodded, "Teal'c, can you try and hold him as still as possible?" 

Teal'c didn't bother to speak, but pulled his friend into his strong arms. Teal'c held him tightly, feeling the violent tremors running through his friend's body. The agonising sound changed to a whispered chant of denial, somehow more frightening than the savage wailing. 

"Daniel, can you hear me? It's Dr Frasier. I'm not going to hurt you, but I have to give you something to calm you down." Janet knew there was no way Daniel could hear her, his voice now hoarse but no less terrible, but it helped her keep her focus as she prepared the syringe. 

Teal'c held on as Daniel's voice slurred into a sedated, exhausted sleep. Sam took a harsh breath as Janet helped her to her feet, "C'mon lets get you both down to the infirmary." 

General Hammond nodded his assent and watched as Teal'c carried Daniel to one of the waiting gurneys. 

Dr. Frasier helped Major Carter out towards the elevators, and Teal'c stayed close beside his teammates. 

The General's heart was heavy as he watched them go. He had lost not only a fine officer and friend today, but perhaps his entire first team. He would find out how and why later. 

After taking some time in the infirmary with only Janet and Teal'c to share her tears, Sam showered and changed and prepared herself to deal with the military side of this terrible tragedy. 

Trusting Janet to look after their still sedated friend, Sam and Teal'c made their way to meet with the General. 

An hour later the General had the full story, or as much of it as Major Carter could tell him. "So they never gave you any idea what you had done wrong?" 

"No, Sir! I'm...maybe..." Sam paused for breath as the difficult words stuck in her throat "I mean... maybe they told Colonel O'Neill... he was separated from us when we came around...Sir." 

"Yes... I understand that, Major." 

"I told him... I thought he was going to pick me... I thought he'd agreed... I guess Daniel probably thought the same thing. I don't think it occurred to either of us that he was allowed to choose himself." 

General Hammond thought Jack would probably appreciate the fact that he'd out-figured both his geniuses. Jack had made colonel for good reasons. The General knew if there was any way to get his people out, Jack would have found it and never for one second considered not taking it. "Well, I don't think there's anything else we can add here. As much as I hate to leave it like this, there's no way to go back. And from what you've told me, nothing to go back to!" 

Sam managed to force out a "Yes, Sir!" while struggling to control her rage. Teal'c nodded stiffly, while thinking of honour and revenge. 

General Hammond watched both of his people struggling with understandable feelings of uselessness and anger. Truth be told, he wasn't too comfortable with it himself. It felt wrong to just go on with things as if nothing had happened, but sometimes that was all you could do. "Okay, people. Obviously, you're all off duty for the foreseeable future. Why don't you go and check on Dr. Jackson? He's going to need you both." 

"We'll be there for him, Sir!" Sam didn't intend to be anywhere else right now. 

"I know you will, Major." 

"I just hope we'll be enough..." 

"As do I!" Teal'c added. 

"So do I, Teal'c! So do I!" As the General spoke, he motioned permission for them both to leave. 

After the door closed, General Hammond sat down wearily at his desk. He could still hear the echo of Daniel's cries running through his own mind.

* * *

// I guess this is really it... // thought Jack as he let himself fall into the open void. He felt the heat and fumes force the last breath from his lungs even as gravity was forcing him down towards the waiting blackness. He recognised the feeling of falling, the air rushing past, the weight of his body heavy and pulling him down, yet at the same time light, without the constraints of physical sensation. This time there was no cord to pull, no sudden wrench as his body was halted in its haste to connect with the ground. This time Jack knew he would die! 

Even as he struggled in vain to tear another searing breath from his lungs, Jack knew he didn't want to die. He realised he had no choice and tried to take comfort in the fact that at least now, Daniel and Carter would be safe. 

Still falling, Jack didn't know if he'd been falling for a long time or if time had slowed this close to death. As the inevitability of death became clearer, Jack's thoughts turned to his son, and he allowed himself the briefest hope that maybe he would see Charlie again. 

Holding the memory and hope of his son close, Jack felt his consciousness starting to slip. Suddenly he was aware of a change in the air surrounding him, and the searing heat and fumes were gone. 

Focusing his retreating awareness, Jack managed to open his stinging eyes. The blackness was closer now, but it was different. It looked like something, something he should know, but what? The bottom of the pit was getting closer at an accelerating rate. 

Faster and closer, faster and closer, still his mind tried to chase the fleeting recognition he had almost grasped. As impact became a certainty, Jack's mind caught the answer it had been chasing. 

Just before he crashed into the strange black surface, Jack realised it reminded him of the stargate.

* * *

Jack felt like an entire army of Jaffa had stomped all over him. Every single bone in his body ached and throbbed. Jack tried to lift his head, but the intense pain that followed caused him to cry out and collapse back to the ground. After giving himself a moment to recover and taking great care not to move, he silently catalogued his aches and checked for injuries. 

Having finally decided that nothing was broken, he was suddenly hit with the realization that he could actually feel pain. He wasn't supposed to be in pain, he was supposed to be dead! 

// I can't be...What?...I'm still alive! // Jack tried to move his head again, sending a sharp pain piercing straight through his skull. // Course this could be hell...eternal pain and all that... it's not like I didn't earn a place.// Jack gritted his teeth against the agony and gradually felt it begin to recede. // It better be the real deal this time... horns... pointy tail... pitchfork... not some damn over-dressed snake.// The thought of the Goa'uld encouraged Jack to new efforts, and he finally managed to open his eyes, not that it helped much, since he was face down on the stone floor. 

Summoning every bit of strength he had and bracing himself against the pain, Jack rolled himself onto his back, gritting his teeth as he tried not to cry out. He fought down the bile in his throat as his stomach threatened to rebel against the abuse his body had suffered. When he had it under control, he opened his eyes and found himself staring straight up into the same dark surface he had expected to kill him. 

"What the...?" Jack couldn't help the strangled exclamation. The blackness that not so long ago he had been falling towards was now 20ft above him, forming the ceiling to wherever this was. Jack realized that the circle very similar to the stargate obviously worked in a similar manner and had transported him to this place. Travelling through the surface and falling 20 feet when he'd arrived at this side were obviously the cause of both his disorientation and his severe pain. 

Jack intended to stand up, but the sickening nausea that swam through his body caused him to rethink his plans, and he made do with getting to his knees. Settling back on his heels and taking a moment to breathe and let the dizziness pass, he finally got a look around his new location. 

He was in the middle of a circular room made of the same black marble-like substance as they had seen in Ya Meen's town. The room itself was bare, the walls and floor smooth and unbroken. 

"Awww, crap!" Jack was hit by the sudden realization that the walls were so bare because there were no doors. In fact, there were no breaks or gaps of any sort. The only things in the room, apart from Jack, were smooth rectangular blocks placed at ceiling height at intervals around the room. The blocks appeared to be glowing slightly, and the flickering light they gave off was obviously what allowed Jack to see his surroundings. 

With nothing else to focus on, Jack's attention was drawn back to the ceiling and the circular opening. The black surface looked exactly like the stargate did, but instead of a puddle of what appeared to be glowing water, this gate had a shimmering inky black liquid. He also realized that this gate stayed open permanently, or at least there was no sign of it closing any time soon. There was a polished and carved circle of stone surrounding the blackness. Although carved, the stone had nothing like the chevrons on the stargate and it didn't seem to have any moving parts either. // A one way deal then,huh? Even if I can find a way to reach the damn thing... even if I could... what then? // 

"Okay, then!" a whisper of an echo made Jack realise that he had spoken out loud. "Ah, the madness begins". 

Writing off the gate as a possible means of escape, Jack struggled to his feet and moved over to take a closer look at the walls. As he drew nearer, he noticed that there were symbols etched into the surface, very similar to those he had seen in the control room. 

He had almost made a complete circuit of the room, finding vertical lines of symbols at several points, when he noticed the line closest to him had started to glow. Running his fingers over the symbols, he could feel a slight hum vibrating through the smooth surface. 

Suddenly the wall under his fingers started to move, and he watched as it slowly separated, revealing a previously unnoticed entrance. He had a lot of questions about the entrance, but when he heard a noise outside, his only concern was who had opened it.

* * *

Daniel heard someone entering the infirmary. They were probably coming to check on him, to see if he was still there. //Where else am I likely to be? // Daniel asked himself //Where else would I go? There's no place for me to go now. No where I want to be. I don't think there ever will be. I may as well just lie here. // 

Daniel lay still, staring at the bleak grey ceiling, hoping whoever it was would just go away and leave him alone. At this moment in time, all Daniel wanted was for the whole world to go away and leave him alone, and hopefully to take all his thoughts and feelings with them. Not that they were a problem at the moment. In fact, there was a comforting lack of any feelings at all. Daniel prayed they would never return, deliberately ignoring the certain futility of that thought. 

Thinking was harder to prevent. Daniel's mind was constantly active, thoughts and images spun endlessly through his mind. It was taking every ounce of concentration to think about anything other than the planet they had been on. Anything other than a circular black void, anything other than... Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and began visualizing translations in his head. 

"Hi, Daniel. Can you hear me?" The new arrival came closer to his bed, her soft quiet tones still echoing against the infirmary walls. It had obviously been Sam he'd heard coming in. 

When he'd woken up the last time, Teal'c had been there. Although Teal'c hadn't spoken, he'd known it was his friend. The Jaffa's presence had been tangible even in silence. 

"Janet thought you would be awake by now. Are you awake, Daniel? We're worried about you. Please Daniel. We... I... God... Daniel... we're here. That's all. We're here for you...when you're ready." 

He wondered what would happen if he just kept his eyes closed forever. Sam sounded sad. As that thought started dragging Daniel's thoughts in a dangerous direction, he pictured the seventy-six key pictograms that formed the basis of some redundant language. He had started listing them in reverse order, when he heard quiet footsteps moving away from his bed. He heard the murmur of soft, worried voices, and then he slipped back into sleep.

* * *

In the end, he'd been forced to open his eyes after all. His friends had taken turns visiting. Even the General had been in more than once, but when nothing else had worked, Janet had resorted to threats. Daniel never intended to get within kicking distance of MacKenzie ever again, so he'd opened his eyes and played along with his friends. 

Daniel wondered what day it was, not that it mattered, but it was something he thought he should know. He saw Janet heading towards his bed. 

"Hey there. I've brought you something to eat." Taking a look at his expression of disinterest, Janet told him, "If you don't eat and drink, I'm not going to be able to let you out of here." 

Daniel didn't bother to tell her he didn't care. He thought maybe Janet knew what day it was, she would at least know how long he had been there. He looked up and saw warm brown eyes carefully watching him, her sympathy and concern were visible, but Daniel could only see that they were the wrong brown eyes. 

"Daniel, you haven't eaten in two days. You've barely drunk anything. You know I'm going to have to put in an IV if you don't have something soon." 

So he'd been here two days. He was sure it should feel like longer, but then he remembered he didn't have feelings anymore. 

"Daniel..."Janet's voice dropped to barely more than a strangled whisper. "Tomorrow, Daniel...It's tomorrow. The service for Colonel O'Neill is tomorrow, and if you don't eat you won't be able to go." 

Daniel wondered what day it was tomorrow, choosing to ignore his shaking hand as it picked up the spoon Janet had left beside his food.

* * *

Daniel had washed and shaved in the locker room. He couldn't face looking in the mirror, but since he had an electric razor it didn't matter. 

Sam had brought his suit from home. As he put it on, the memory of when he had worn it last rose unbidden in his mind. //No! You don't remember anything...just keep going...get dressed, that's all...no...don't remember.// 

A shadow appeared beside him as he finished tying the knot of his tie. He was glad Teal'c was there. He would know where to go, and Daniel could just follow him and not have to think about anything. Teal'c probably even knew what day it was. 

"Are you ready to go, Daniel Jackson? Major Carter is waiting outside." 

As Daniel stepped into the corridor, he saw Sam was wearing her Class A's. He almost felt a twinge of something at that, but he chose to ignore it. 

"Everyone else is already there... we'll... we'll go in together..." 

Sam took his hand as she spoke, her fingers feeling cold against his skin. He wondered if everyone was cold, or if maybe he was the one, He looked at Teal'c, who was on his other side and almost asked, but they had started walking. He moved mechanically and unthinkingly until a voice called his name. 

"Daniel Jackson?" 

Why was Teal'c saying his name? Then he realized he had stopped moving. The gate room doors were only a few feet away. 

"Daniel, we have to go in now," Sam said gently. 

He trusted Sam, so he made himself follow her into the room. He had never seen so many people in the small space before, not even when the base had been under attack. So many people, so many faces, and not one of them registered in his mind. 

General Hammond stood in the center of the room, his eyes bright and his voice heavy with sorrow as he spoke a eulogy fit for a hero. 

The words washed over Daniel, who was trying to find enlightenment in the ritual folding of an flag, his vision blurring into a haze of red, white, and blue. A white gloved airman handed the flag to Daniel, saluting with solemn respect before turning and leaving him alone in his incomprehension. 

Sam and Teal'c stepped onto the ramp and lifted the memorial wreath that had been placed there. Daniel thought the flowers looked out of place in such a bleak setting. He focused on the texture of the material against his fingers as he watched the wreath of flowers disappear into the event horizon.

* * *

Jack held himself still against the wall, waiting for the person outside to enter. To his credit, he was hardly thrown at all when he realised it wasn't actually a person. The creature that stepped into the room was extremely tall with metallic blue skin, wide aqua eyes and long wispy white hair that trailed down it's sinewy back. It's legs and arms were long in comparison to its body, perfectly matching the five gracefully elongated fingers on each of its hands. Although thin, the creature looked anything but frail. Its broad chest was bare and tightly muscled, giving the impression of restrained strength. 

A wide belt worn around its waist held up a pair of long trousers, which were made of some kind of silk-like material. The shape and physiology, especially of the facial features, were very similar to that of a human, but the creature was obviously alien. Taking in the whole appearance, manner and overall impression of masculinity, Jack was sure he was looking at a "he". 

Jack and the alien stared at each other, the stalemate only broken when the alien started speaking. His voice had a smooth and lilting sound, unlike anything Jack had ever heard. The words stopped abruptly when he realised Jack couldn't understand. The creature tilted his head in a movement that reminded Jack of Teal'c and then tried again, this time the sounds were sharper and rougher, but still of no use to Jack. 

Jack shook his head in helpless frustration, "Shit, Danny, this is your speciality, not mine." His words brought thoughts of his lover, and he felt his heart give a painful twist. Jack was sure Daniel would never forgive him for having made this choice, but he seized on the desperate hope that he might actually get out of here somehow and get the chance to find out. He was startled from his thoughts when the alien spoke again. 

"Dan-nay?" 

Jack was too surprised to answer. 

"This is your language?" 

"What? Oh...uh...Yeah." 

The alien lowered his head in what might have been a nod. "Good. We shall speak." 

"Okaaaaaaay... speaking's good... not really my strong point... but hey, I'll give it a go." 

The alien blinked rapidly. "Go?" 

"I don't mean go, as in go." Jack gestured in the general direction of the door. 

The alien turned in the direction Jack had gestured before turning back with a distinctly puzzled expression. 

Jack sighed and tried again. "It's just an expression." When there was still no sign of understanding he changed tack. "Talk. Let's talk...chat...get to know each other...yadda yadda." 

"Yadda?" The strange creature pronounced the word slowly. "What is this yadda?" 

"It's... It's, uh... well never mind. What did you want to talk about?" Jack asked. 

He was glad the alien didn't seem particularly interested in killing him, at least for the moment, but he was well aware of how much danger he was in. Ya Meen had said this was death sentence, and so far Jack had no reason to think otherwise. 

"We shall not speak here." 

"You've got somewhere else in mind?" 

"Come this way." As the creature spoke, he turned and headed out the recently revealed door. 

"Sure...what have I got to lose?" Jack hesitated for a moment and then followed, hoping he wasn't about to get an unwelcome answer to his question. 

He found himself in a long corridor with the same floors and lighting as the room he had just left. Following along after the alien, he also saw more of the same vertical lines of symbols as well. 

Jack just managed to prevent a collision when the creature stopped abruptly in front of just such a line. Jack couldn't see exactly what was used, but a few of the symbols began to glow and he felt the same vibration as another door opened slowly in front of them. 

Entering behind the alien, he found himself in a furnished room. A low table sat in the center, surrounded by an assortment of seats. One wall was entirely covered by shelving that held masses of objects in a variety of sizes and colors, all of which defied description. Although nothing on the shelves looked particularly sinister, there was nothing remotely recognizable either. To Jack, the various items appeared to be mostly ornamental, colorful, interesting but with no discernible use. 

The sight reminded him so much of the clutter that Daniel accumulated on every shelf at home and at his office. //... Not clutter... // he heard Daniel's exasperated voice say // ... artefacts, Jack... // The thought made him smile for a moment. Then the smile faded, as he realized he might never get to hear that wonderful voice again. // Stop right there, O'Neill... You're not freakin' dead... and you are NOT giving up... there's always a way out... you've just gotta find it! // 

Jack intended to find it, or die trying. // I won't give up, Daniel... If there's a way, I damn well WILL find it... You can kick my ass all the way to the mountain for this but... just... just don't give up on me, Danny... Don't give up... // Forcing himself out of his thoughts and back to his immediate problems, he discovered the alien was watching him intently. 

Finding the scrutiny uncomfortable, Jack decided to re-direct the attention. "So, you got a name then?" 

"Name? Ahh, yes... I am Lyradh." 

"Lie-rath?" 

"Yes... You?" 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S Air Force" 

"That is a lengthy name." 

"Well... Jack will do." 

"Jack... You are not Na'ari?" 

"No, I'm not." 

"You are not from Alakna'ar?" 

"Again, I gotta say... No!" 

"How did you come to be Satisfaction?" 

"Satisfaction... what?" Jack remembered the words of Ya Meen, 'The Pit demands Satisfaction'. "Honestly? I have absolutely no idea." 

"You do not know why you were chosen?" 

"Well, see, I kinda chose myself." 

This time, it was Lyradh's turn to be speechless. 

"I had to choose me, so I wouldn't have to choose one of my team." 

"You chose to be Satisfaction... to save your people?" 

"My people." Jack smiled at the thought of his lover, his friends, his family. "Yeah, my people." 

"You are not Na'ari!" This time it was a statement, not a question. 

"Didn't we say that already?" 

"Yes." 

// Jeez, this is worse than talking to Teal'c. // 

"Your people will be safe now. Na'ari abide by strict laws, and only one must die." 

"Yeah, I remember that bit." Jack's answer was glib, but he felt the tight coil of fear around his heart slacken at the news that Daniel and Carter would be safe. 

"You have no idea why you are here, yet there must be a reason." 

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what people do just for the hell of it." 

"Not Na'ari. The laws are strict. The laws are followed. There has been no Satisfaction in a long time." 

"Is that how you got here?" 

"No." 

"Oh. So where is 'here' exactly?" 

"Still Alakna'ar, but this is slidh..." 

"Slith?" 

"Apart." 

"So we're still on Alakna'ar but separated from the rest of the town and stuff." 

"Yes." 

"So..." Jack aimed for casual. "How do I get back to the... um...un- apart... part?" 

"You don't. You are Satisfaction." 

The words were spoken with absolute indifference and sent such a chill through Jack, he had to struggle not to shiver. "What the hell are you?" 

"I am Kna'ar. I am before the Na'ari. I chose to stay apart. The Na'ari follow the laws I gave them. They are not a complicated race. You, however, seem to be intriguingly complex and emotional." 

Jack didn't like the sound of that at all. "Emotional? Me? You have definitely got the wrong guy." 

Lyradh stood up and turned to the door. "That may be. But you are the 'guy' I have got." 

Before Jack could speak, Lyradh was through the already closing door. 

"Guess I'll just wait here then." said Jack to the now empty room. Sitting down heavily on one of the low seats, he braced his elbows on his knees and lowered his head onto his hands. 

Jack at least knew where he was now. Judging by the position of the gate and what Lyradh had said, he was underground somewhere on Alakna'ar. It might not seem like much, but any information was useful, and it was a lot more than he sometimes had to go on. He also knew where the doorways were. He just had to figure out what activated them. 

In the meantime, he was going to give into his overwhelming fatigue. He would rest and hopefully he would be prepared when he found out exactly what Lyradh wanted him for.

* * *

"We are at your home, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was holding open the apartment door. 

// Home? // Daniel knew this wasn't home. This had never been home, but he went inside anyway. He felt someone walking in behind him. He knew it was Sam. 

"Daniel, why don't you sit down. I'll start the coffee. Teal'c, do you want anything?" 

// Coffee... // Daniel couldn't remember when he'd last had coffee, that was obviously what was wrong with him. That's why everything was so distant and vague, maybe it was even why he was so cold. The coffee would heat him up. He wondered if it would fix his mind as well. He wondered if he wanted it to. 

"Here you go," said Sam, handing him a mug." Be careful, it's hot." 

Daniel was puzzled. He knew he had to reach out for the mug but his hands were full. Looking down to see what was keeping them occupied, he saw the triangular flag still clutched tightly in his hands. 

"Daniel?" 

He watched as his hand stroked across the material in a tense fractured movement, his fingertips tracing the outline of unbearably white stars against the dark blue background. His knuckles began to whiten as he tightened his grip, in a final desperate attempt to hold himself together. 

"Daniel Jackson?" 

He heard Teal'cs deep voice and then the strangest noise. It almost sounded like laughter, harsh, painful laughter that struck his skin like shards of ice. Then he realized it was his own voice he could hear. 

"Major Carter, perhaps it would be wise for you to call Dr. Frasier after all." 

"NO!" yelled Daniel. 

"Daniel, please let us..." 

"I said no, Sam. I don't need a doctor." Daniel managed to get to his feet, "Coffee, that's what I need. That'll make everything better," Daniel was completely oblivious to the fact that he was rambling. 

"Okay, I made coff..." Sam was cut off as Daniel spoke again. 

"Yes. That's all I need. Just coffee." Daniel was pacing as he spoke, his hands now painfully twisting the flag he still held. " Coffee and..." Daniel looked at the contents of his hands for a long minute. "...a flag, apparently." 

Sam stepped towards him, but Daniel had started pacing again, the strange laughter now had a harder, angrier edge. 

" A flag, Sam... a goddamn FLAG!" Daniel's voice was now raised in furious anger. "That's it? That's what I get? WHAT THE HELL GOOD IS THAT GOING TO DO ME? HUH?" 

Daniel was oblivious to the pain and tears on Sam's face, or even Teal'c's eyes, that for once showed the sorrow he was feeling. Daniel paced wildly in a room suddenly far too small to contain his unchecked anger. 

His friends looked on helplessly, knowing that there were no words that would mean anything. There was nothing they could say that could possibly help, so they stayed silent and leant the support of their presence. 

" A Flag. Is that really all he...he...FOR GODS SAKE! A FLAG?" Daniel emphasized his disgust and anger by throwing the flag viciously across the room, watching as it crashed against a shelf. 

For a moment, Daniel stood still, staring at the disarrayed shelf, saying nothing. Daniel's face was almost white with anger now, and Teal'c was about to approach him when he broke the silence. 

"He was worth more than just a flag," he stated in a voice that left no room for contradiction. "He...Oh, God. Jack." Daniel's mind reeled as he spoke the name he had forbade himself to even think in the last few days. "Jack was worth more than any damned flag. And that bastard...that Ya Meen son of a bitch. He just stood there. Stood and watched him while Jack...FUCK!!!" 

Sam blanched at the vicious cursing. She had heard Daniel swear, but not like this, not with such vehemence. When he suddenly smashed his fist into a wall, she watched Teal'c make a move towards him, but again Daniel stepped out of reach. 

"That BASTARD did this to him. To US. And for WHAT? Was there even any reason why? Why? THAT'S what I want to know! WHY did this happen?" 

"I don't know why, Daniel," Sam reasoned with him."There was nothing we could ..." 

"Then we go back," Daniel insisted, his expression fierce. "We go back, that's what we do, and we damn well find out." 

"Daniel Jackson, I wish justice for Colonel O'Neill as well-- " 

"JUSTICE, Teal'c? You think I want justice?" Daniel looked away from his friends, the cold, empty smile that quirked his lips sending shivers through both of them. 

His voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke with icy precision " I don't want justice. I want revenge. I want to HURT them. I want to make them PAY. I want-- I want to hurt them in ways I didn't even know existed." 

"Daniel, I know you're angry," Sam started again. 

"Angry, Sam? Jeez, why the hell would I be angry? Because some ignorant, sadistic alien decided Jack had to die for some stupid reason that God only knows? Should I be angry at that? 

"Or maybe I should be angry at Jack, how about that? Should I be angry at HIM for going along with it? Stupid, stupid, STUPID, SELFISH son of a BITCH!" Daniel's final roar ended with a wide sweep of his hands that sent the contents of the nearest shelf crashing down. 

The books thudded to the floor in a heavy rustle of papers, the pottery crashing against the hard wooden floor echoing with a shocking clarity. The results of his actions were scattered in a confused heap. Books were strewn everywhere and earthenware dust and debris covered everything. Partially buried under some of the larger remnants, a rumpled corner of the folded flag was visible. 

Sensing that his tirade was over, at least temporarily, Sam took Daniel's arm and led him to the sofa, where she gently pushed him down to sit. 

Daniel was crying quietly now, struggling for control even as bitter tears continued to fall. The anger was gone now, leaving only desolate confusion in it's wake. Jack was dead, and the realization and finality of it was devastating. 

Daniel needed a reason, some kind of understanding, anything that would make sense of what had happened. He looked up at Sam, studying her face, desperately searching for answers he knew she didn't have. His voice was ragged and filled with pain when he finally spoke, "Why did he DO it, Sam?" 

Sam sat down beside Daniel, reaching out and taking his hand. There was genuine confusion in Sam's voice when she answered, "Who, Daniel? Ya Meen?" 

Daniel shook his head "No. Not that bastard. Jack! Why did he do it?" Daniel asked in a small, broken voice."Why did he do this to me?" 

Sam felt her own tears on her face, but she didn't acknowledge them. As she looked at Teal'c, she saw him vainly refusing to give into his own. 

"Why did he have to leave me? Oh, God," Daniel moaned, pulling his hand free from Sam and wrapping his arms tightly around himself."He could've let me die. He SHOULD'VE let me die! God, it would have been better than this. I... I... I can't do this again. I can't go through this again. Not without Jack!" 

Sam wrapped her arms around Daniel, feeling the slight resistance before he surrendered completely to her comforting embrace. 

Teal'c stood behind his friends, sharing their pain and lending them his strength just by being close. A gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder reinforced the connection. 

Sam stroked Daniel's hair, trying to erase his pain by sheer determination. Jack was gone. They all missed him, and would forever, but Daniel had lost his lover, his partner. Again. It was a pain Sam couldn't even begin to imagine. 

"I love him," Daniel whispered softly into Sam's shoulder. His voice raw and hoarse."I love him. I need him. I don't know what to do." 

"We know, Daniel," Sam whispered. "We know. We're here for you. You're not alone. We'll help you through this somehow. I promise." 

Teal'c squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "You also have my word, Daniel Jackson. Anything you require you have only to ask." 

All three friends shared a silent thought. The one thing that Daniel needed was beyond anyone's power to supply. 

They stayed like that for a long time, taking comfort from each other. Daniel's tears finally trailed off, leaving him feeling physically wrung out and emotionally drained. He watched in silence as his friends cleared up the worst of the mess and tried to restore his things to some semblance of their original state. 

It grew late, and Teal'c helped him to bed. 

Daniel could hear them, talking in the kitchen, deciding who was going to stay and watch over him. 

He knew they were worried about what he might do. He could reassure them, but they wouldn't believe him. They would still stay to make sure. 

They thought he wanted to die. He lay on his bed and wondered if they were right.

* * *

Jack had slept briefly. As always, his highly trained senses were alert for any danger, but he had been left undisturbed. Getting up from the low bench he had slept on, he stretched out his cramped muscles and walked around to loosen up. 

While moving, he had a good look around the room, but apart from the shelves and furniture, the room was bare. There was a slight alcove at the far side of the room, which appeared to be some kind of bathroom area. The system seemed fairly basic but Jack wasn't complaining. Going back to examining the room, Jack concentrated on the shelves. He hoped to find something that would make a suitable weapon, for he had no doubt that the need to defend himself would arise at some point, and he intended to be as ready as possible. 

He made his way through the clutter on the various shelves, but nothing stood out that would be of any use, until he noticed a metallic box. Opening the box, he found a pile of smooth white stones. Struggling to remember why they looked so familiar, he finally recalled the control panel Ya Meen had shown them. He put two of the stones in his pocket and replaced the box on the shelf. 

Before he had time to try anything with the stones, he heard the now familiar hum that meant the door was about to open. Making sure he was sitting casually before the door fully opened, he waited for Lyradh to enter. The alien was carrying a small metal tray with two bowls on it and what could only be a bottle of water. 

"Ahh, room service," Jack quipped. 

The unpleasant force of the pale aqua eyes drilling into him sent a chill down his spine. Jack realized again just how much danger he was in here. Although he didn't need a weapon to be deadly, he found himself unsure of success against this particular opponent. 

"I have brought you sustenance. I believed you would be requiring it." 

"Yeah, Thanks." Jack tried not to show his relief, but he had no idea how long it had been since he'd eaten or had anything to drink. Although in the past he had gone long periods of time without food, he was beginning to feel the affects of having no water. 

As he reached for the bottle, he tried to cover his eagerness with small talk. "So what kind of stuff do you eat here?" 

"It is an organic derivative. It should be quite suitable for your physiology." 

"Uh... well, yeah, that sounds delicious." 

"It is sufficient for my requirements." 

Jack lifted one of the bowls and was pleasantly surprised by the contents. Although nothing more than smooth pale colored soup, it had no nauseating smell, and on trying it he discovered it had a bland but inoffensive taste. Deciding it was certainly no worse and in fact probably better than military rations, he ate the rest of it. The contents of the second bowl reminded him of pureed vegetables and the slight taste of something very tomato like seemed to confirm his thoughts. 

Pale blue eyes studied him intently as he ate. "You found the sustenance edible, I see." 

"Oh, I've had a whole lot worse than that before." 

Lyradh seemed content to just sit in silence and stare intently at Jack. 

Jack found this extremely disconcerting, since both the sitting still and the silence were unusual for him. Never one to back away from danger, he decided to try and find out more about his new circumstances. "So...Lyradh. I take it you've been down here a while then." 

"I have been here for longer than your mind could truly comprehend!" 

"A long while then, huh? Just you?" 

"Just me? I do not understand your query." 

"I mean were you on your own? Are there others down here with you?" 

"There have been many who have been Satisfaction." 

"Yeah. About that. I don't see any of them around here..." 

"There has been no Satisfaction in many years. You are the first." 

"Lucky me! So, what? They died then? The other Satis... people...the other people, did they die?" 

"Yes!" 

"Ahh... how?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Well, ye-ah!" 

"Would you like me to show you?" 

The slight mocking tone was enough to make Jack desperate to say no. In fact, every instinct he had was screaming at him to say no. As usual, his mouth had it's own ideas. "Yes!" //Crap! Crap! Crap! Did I really just say that out loud? I did. Awww... Crap! //

* * *

Daniel stopped the car, taking a moment to calm his breathing before he lifted his head. He tried to ignore the space in the driveway where Jack's truck should have been. 

He climbed out of his car on shaky legs, his heart beating more erratically with every step he took. By the time he reached the front door, his breathing was ragged and his palms were sweating. 

As he struggled to fit his key in the lock, he felt a wave of nausea roll over him. Closing his eyes, he bit down hard on the bile and panic he could feel rising. As the lock released, he forced himself through the door, not giving himself a chance to back out. 

He was home, but even as he stood at the top of the stairs in the hallway, he knew he would never really be home again. 

He wasn't sure how long he stood there before the shrill ringing of the telephone finally got through to him. Forcing himself to move, he picked up the receiver. 

From the concern evident in Sam's voice, he realized he must have been standing in a trance for a while. When he hadn't immediately answered, she'd obviously begun to worry. It had been hard enough to convince his friends that he needed to go home alone. After reassuring her that he was okay and making a promise to call, he was left on his own again. 

//On his own // the words echoed through his mind as he really considered the thought for the first time. He was on his own. Jack was really gone, and he was never coming back. 

At first Daniel considered the thought like some abstract idea with no bearing on him at all. Then as a sudden crushing torrent of realization poured through him, he grasped the truth of what had happened. 

Jack was dead. Jack was never coming back. He would never see, or touch, or love Jack ever again. He was on his own. 

The concept devastated Daniel, knocking the breath from his chest and the strength from his legs. As he slowly crumpled to the floor, the wall was close enough to ease his descent. 

He couldn't even begin to imagine a life without Jack, and he had no idea as to how that would possibly work. Since the day they had met, Jack had played a major part in his life. Since they had fallen in love and chosen to make a commitment to each other, Jack had been his whole life. 

After they'd became lovers and then partners, they'd shared everything. This house had become home to both of them, hockey magazines sharing shelf space with priceless books and bottles of beer stacked up beside the finest of wines. Even ownership of the house itself was shared. An afternoon spent with their lawyer had made everything as legal as marriage would have. 

There had never been a ceremony, never any license, or paper that could be used against them. There had only ever been each other, their love and their promises, but the commitment they had made as they had exchanged rings had been absolute. 

They'd had no choice but to keep their relationship a secret. Their work was too important for them to just walk away, but Jack had made it clear from the beginning that Daniel would come first if he were ever forced to make a choice. He'd proven it when Daniel was in danger and the only way to convince General Hammond was to tell him everything. 

Up until that time, Jack had worn his ring on the chain with his dog tags, but after he had taken it off to convince the General, he had refused to hide it again. He had slid it on to his left hand and kept it there. 

Their teammates and the General had wanted to keep their secret, using the 'don't ask/don't tell' regulations in their favor. 

Jack had managed to convince Daniel that hiding and keeping secrets just drew more attention to them, so Daniel had worn his ring from the beginning. No one had ever commented on it, perhaps assuming it was in honor of his wife. After Jack had shared their secret with General Hammond and the team, he'd insisted on wearing his openly as well. He was convinced that no one would have the nerve to actually come out and ask him anything directly. So both of them had worn their rings, and the men had just continued to live as they had done, always keeping things professional outside their home. 

Daniel twisted his ring on his finger. It had been Jack who'd suggested exchanging rings, making it sound like something light- hearted and casual. So much so, Daniel had been unsure at first if it had been some kind of elaborate joke, right up until Jack had told him that the inscription inside would read, 'My Now, My Always, My Forever'. They were the same words Jack had used when he'd first told Daniel he loved him, the words they had spoken with the integrity of vows as they had exchanged rings. They were also the words Jack had spoken to Daniel on that final day. 

Huddled on the hall floor, Daniel had no strength left to resist the unrelenting pull of his emotions. He finally allowed the memory of the man he loved more than life to surface, the bittersweet pain finally causing his tears to fall unchecked. His breath choked out in painful rasping sobs as he relived the memory of the last time he had seen Jack. He saw again the beautiful soulful eyes that he loved so much and felt the strong touch of his lover's hand against his. 

//Jack's eyes cleared, the copper sparks calming. He reached and took Daniel's hand in his, their fingers clasped tightly, the rings they had given each other striking together. "I love you Daniel, now, always and forever." 

Daniel responded in a voice so filled with emotion it was almost a whisper. "Now, always and forever, Jack, I love you too. " 

Eyes locked on each other, they shared a silent moment of love. "Forgive me," whispered Jack, then he turned away and walked back to the spot opposite the dais. // 

And finally, he heard his lover begging forgiveness for a 'crime' Daniel only now understood.

* * *

As he followed Lyradh through the polished hallways, Jack was still debating the wisdom of his choice. Nothing was said as they traversed the long narrow corridors, until finally Lyradh came to a halt in front of one of the hidden doorways. This time, the alien made no attempt to hide how he activated the door, and Jack watched closely as he ran one of the white stones over the line of symbols, before touching it to one of the images that was now lit. As the door started to open, Jack memorized the symbol that Lyradh had touched. It looked like two rings, side by side. 

Lyradh stepped aside, motioning for Jack to enter the room first. In no position to refuse, Jack walked forward. Not knowing what he was walking into, Jack held his breath and prepared himself as best he could. When the door finally opened, Jack was amazed. He hadn't known what to expect, but a flourishing tropical greenhouse was definitely not it. 

Jack couldn't help but be impressed. The place was huge and filled with exotic plants, and the colors and variety were astounding. Stretching out in front of him were rows of alien plants, most of which bore fruit of some description. This was obviously where Lyradh's food came from, and explained why he had been able to survive for so long. 

"My garden impresses you?" 

"What? Uh, yeah... considering we are God knows how far under ground with no sunlight and no water... then yeah, it's not bad." 

"The panels on the ceiling provide both heat and light, perfect conditions for the vegetation to flourish. A natural spring provides abundant water for both myself and the plants." 

Jack realized you didn't survive as long as this alien obviously had without careful planning to take care of essentials like food and water. 

"This leaves your question unanswered though, does it not?"

"Does it?" Jack almost hoped that Lyradh would take him back to his room and forget he had ever asked about the people who had came before him. "There is more to show you. Soon you will understand what becomes of those who are Satisfaction."

Jack followed Lyradh through the greenhouse, knowing that the moment of truth was very close. The illusion of safety would soon be gone and the fight for survival would start. 

Double doors opened at the end of the room to reveal another, bigger room, this one startling in its technological sterility. Everywhere Jack looked was a mixture of sleek metal and unrecognizable scientific equipment. The room spread out in front of him like some huge scientific playground, and he could almost imagine Carter's excited 'Holy Hannah'. 

"I still don't understand what you wanted to show me. I have no idea what any of this stuff is, so if you're expecting me to..." 

"I expect nothing of you." 

The words echoed with the same chilling indifference as before and again sent ice through Jack's veins. He knew his life was in danger but had no idea in what way. This was the first time in Jack's life that he'd been completely unable to comprehend his enemy. Jack had been in many battles, and he'd always been perfectly aware that he and the enemy were trying to kill each other for the same reasons, simply because they were soldiers and they had orders. But there had been other times when it'd been a desperate fight to kill or be killed. This was going to be one of those times. 

"The plants you saw do not provide all the necessary elements to keep me alive. That requires a different...source." 

A thought that Jack really didn't want to face started to coalesce in his mind. 

"This is only part of my laboratory. The results of my work are further down." 

Jack followed Lyradh on leaden feet, a cold dread squirming through his stomach. 

"This is where I grow the rest of my food supplies." Lyradh indicated columns of glass tanks lining both sides of the room. Each tank had various tubes and wires snaking in and around it. 

"Grow?" Jack asked as he warily approached one of the tanks. Inside was what appeared to be a lump of raw meat, until Jack noticed the slight pulsating rhythm running through it. "What the hell? You said 'grow', but that's alive!" 

"It does grow. What you are looking at was barely visible when it started. Now it will soon be ready for harvesting." 

"I really don't understand what's going on here. What has this got to do with me?" 

"I think you understand perfectly, Colonel O'Neill." 

"No, I really don't. Understanding isn't my strong point. If my team were here, they'd tell you." Even as Jack spoke, he heard the small insistent voice inside insisting that he knew exactly what was going on. 

"It is quite simple. I require certain substances to live, and I need a source from which to extract these substances. From original samples, I can clone and grow many more, enough for many years. Eventually, though, the nutrients I require become more and more dilute, and then I require a fresh subject." 

"I guess that's where I come in, huh?" 

"I was correct when I gauged your understanding." 

"I understand alright. I understand you think you're gonna freakin' EAT me!" 

"That's not quite the case. I only require certain chemicals and fluids from your body." 

"And then what? You take some blood, then I can go home?" 

"No, I'm afraid the procedure will kill you...eventually." 

Jack was too shocked to respond. 

"You are not yet sufficiently strong enough to survive the initial procedure. We must wait longer." Lyradh turned and motioned for Jack to head out of the room. 

"You've gotta kidding me. You think I'm just going to walk back to that room and wait till you decide I'm healthy enough to kill?" 

"Where else would you go?" 

Jack realized the alien was truly puzzled by his question. He was obviously used to blind obedience in his sacrificial victims, but Jack had no intention of becoming the next to earn that particular title. 

With a bewildered sigh, he walked out of the room in front of Lyradh, his mind a chaotic mess of desperate thoughts and drastic possibilities as he walked back to his room. He barely registered Lyradh closing the door and leaving him alone.

* * *

Daniel sat on the deck behind the house, staring out over the garden. The sun was bright, casting radiant warmth over the stunning array of flowers. Daniel didn't feel the warmth, just as he could no longer see even the simple beauty of the garden. 

Daniel's mind was far away from this garden, his thoughts fixed firmly on a distant planet, the place where he had lost a vital part of himself. It was the part that could feel warmth and enjoy the beauty of nature, the part that could laugh and smile and love. 

Daniel did realize that all those things were missing, but he also seemed to have lost the part of himself that cared. Some inbuilt guidance system kept insisting that he should be doing things, like eating or shaving or sleeping, but since Daniel couldn't care anymore, he just didn't bother. 

Like now, for instance, some synaptic process was insisting he should be getting showered and then grabbing a coffee as he headed out to the mountain. He could remember doing that every day, a familiar routine when he awoke. But then, he could also remember when he used to sleep. 

He hadn't been able to bring himself to sleep in the bed he and Jack had shared. Instead, when exhaustion finally claimed him, he would spend a few restless hours collapsed on the couch. Unconsciousness provided a short respite from his pain, but it was nowhere near enough to compensate for each new wave of desolation that waking brought. 

Daniel opened his eyes each time to an overwhelming ache that left him gasping for breath. The absence of Jack was everywhere, an emptiness to the room that was almost tangible and a silence that was deafening. 

The sound of the phone ringing brought Daniel back to earth, his body reacting instinctively to the sound. He had the receiver in his hand before his mind had time to consider whether or not to answer. His voice was hoarse through lack of use and too many tears, and he barely managed an audible greeting. "Uhhh?" 

"Dr. Jackson?" 

"Yeah." 

"It's General Hammond here." 

"Yeah. Uh, I know...Ah, General..." 

" Look, son I...well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." 

"What? Oh. Yes Sir, I'm fine..." 

"Dr. Jackson?" 

"No, Sir. Honestly, I am fine." Daniel listened in amazement at the words coming out of his mouth. He had never been so far from fine in his entire life. 

"And you're looking after yourself? Remembering to eat?" 

"You don't have to worry about that, Sir. Sam and Janet keep bringing me food." 

"I see. But do you actually eat any of it?" 

"I really don't get a choice." 

"I can imagine, son...I can imagine." 

"Did you...were you calling for something else? I don't think I'd be any good to you just now, Sir. But if you need..." 

"That's fine, Dr. Jackson. No one is expecting you at work just now. Whenever you feel ready though, you come back in whenever you want. You know, even if you just want to stay on base. Whatever you need." 

"Thank you, Sir but..." What Daniel needed wasn't at the SGC, and he didn't think he could cope with being there. 

"That's okay, son. I understand." 

Daniel thought of the photograph on the General's desk, the one of the wife he had loved so much and thought maybe he actually did. "Thanks for calling, Sir." 

"That's okay. Just take care. And remember you have friends here that want to help you." 

"I know that, Sir." 

Daniel put the phone back on the hook, knowing full well that no one could help him with this, no matter how much they wanted to.

* * *

Daniel stood at the bottom of the ladder, looking up at the rungs. He hadn't gone up to the observation deck since he'd been home. Everything in his life reminded him of Jack in some way, each memory bringing fresh pain. Some places were so essentially Jack that Daniel had known he didn't have the strength to face them. Tonight he had felt an unavoidable need to find some way of being closer to Jack. 

Daniel sat beside the telescope for a long time, trying to stop himself from shaking. He didn't intend to use the telescope; he just wanted to be up there in one of Jack's favorite places. Since he had first returned from Abydos, this place had been special to him, too. Jack had shown him where to look among the stars to find his adopted home, giving him a way to feel closer to the loved ones he had lost. 

After their friendship had deepened to something more, this place had come to be even more important to both of them. Winter nights were spent wrapped around each other, frosty breath whispering warm thoughts as they watched the stars. Summer nights had been spent loving each other against the background of chirping crickets and soft music. 

Tonight there would be no arms to keep him warm, no loving voice in his ear. Tonight the stars were dull, the world was silent, and Daniel was alone. With a single silent tear trailing a quiet path down his face, Daniel went back inside and hoped maybe he would sleep. 

Over the next few days, Daniel tried to find some kind of solace in many things. When the silence felt like it might slowly suffocate him, he turned on the TV, the thunderous sound of ESPN filling the room. Daniel closed his eyes and let the noise wash over him. It reminded him of comfortable nights at home with Jack and endless affectionate arguments. 

Daniel had never actually minded when Jack had won control of the remote. He'd had no interest in sports, but he'd taken great interest in Jack. He'd loved to watch his enthusiastic and animated lover lose himself in the game, unusually free to relax and enjoy himself. Jack's fanatical enthusiasm had been contagious, and even Daniel would end up with a silly smile on his face. 

There was no reason to smile tonight. 

Knowing that eating and drinking were necessary evils, Daniel picked his way through the plastic containers left stacked in his fridge. Finding one that only made him feel slightly nauseous, he lifted it out and on impulse lifted a bottle of beer as well. Picking up a clean fork and a bottle opener he made his way over to the table. 

Daniel sat for a few long minutes staring at the bottle of beer, and then choosing not to rationalize it, he opened the bottle. The familiar smell was almost comforting, lending an air of normality to his meal. Daniel dragged his fork around the container picking out a few pieces of unidentified meat and forcing them down. Deciding that he had eaten enough to count, Daniel walked through to the living room, leaving the bottle of beer where it was. 

Unable to face the TV again, Daniel tried putting on some music, choosing to listen to one of Jack's favorite operas. As the music wove its intense and poignant story, soaring with passionate emotions, Daniel felt nothing. The subtle beauty of the piece was nothing more than meaningless noise in an almost empty room. 

Feeling defeated and nearing exhaustion, Daniel lifted tired eyes to the mantle, looking at the two pictures that sat on either side. One was of him and Jack together, a picture showing only happiness and friendship. The other was of a cute little boy, the same mischievous gleam in his eyes that his father had had. Daniel wondered if Jack and Charlie were together now. He hoped so. 

Finally, too tired and drained to resist anymore, Daniel made his way along the hall towards their bedroom. His heart was beating painfully in his chest, his legs shaky as he opened the door. He walked into the room for the first time since he had returned, noticing the rumpled bed immediately. They'd been running late that last morning and the bed had only been hastily made up. They'd been running late because they'd taken the time to make love. Still half asleep, it had been slow and gentle and sweet. . 

The T-shirt Jack had slept in was still lying on the floor, Daniel stepped closer to the bed and picked it up. His hand clutched the soft material tightly, lifting it to brush against his face. For one single breath, the scent of Jack, his lover, his partner, his whole life, surrounded him. 

Reality crashed down on him again and with the next painful gasp, Daniel's strength was gone. Falling onto the bed, his eyes automatically went to the empty space on the other side. The space where Jack should have been. 

Daniel couldn't help but think that this was all his life would be from now on, spaces where Jack should have been. Curling himself around the T-shirt he was still clutching tightly to his chest, he ignored the falling tears and quietly asked the question that had haunted every thought for days. "Where are you, Jack?" 

He fell into a sleep that was both free of dreams and answers.

* * *

For a moment after the door closed, the desperate reality of his situation sent Jack's heart racing. He flung himself heavily onto one of the low chairs, his mind searching frantically through his very limited options. He noticed the water bottle sitting on the table in front of him. As he reached out for the water, his eyes glanced over the empty bowls. His stomach turned as he tried not to think about exactly what he might have eaten. Taking a small sip of water and conserving the rest for later, Jack considered his situation. 

As he calmly slipped into professional mode, the change was clearly visible. His breathing evened out, his body straightened, and his eyes took on a deadly focus. He had no intention of sitting back and waiting to die. He had accepted death at Ya Meen's hands in order to save his lover and his friend, and now he didn't intend to die for anything less. 

Jack had no use for false modesty and was confident in his combat skills. He was extremely good at what he did, but he had to consider the fact that the alien might be better. He knew that underestimating an opponent could get you killed, a mistake he preferred to leave to other people. 

Lyradh could arrive back at any minute, so Jack knew he had to be prepared. The lack of possibilities made his strategy simple. He would attack first. He could only hope that the element of surprise would give him a big enough advantage to overpower the imposing alien. 

Jack spent some time taking one last inventory of the room, in case he had overlooked anything useful earlier. Satisfied that there was no better weapon, he opened his belt and slipped the strong fabric free from the loops of his fatigue pants. Positioning himself at the far side of the door opening Jack twisted both ends of his belt tightly around his hands. 

Jack waited in silence, his tense muscles perfectly still. He could feel the minutes ticking past with military precision, and he began to welcome the upcoming encounter. His senses and instincts were focused fully on the door beside him, straining to hear even the slightest noise that might indicate the approach of his captor. 

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd waited when an almost imperceptible sound in the corridor alerted him to Lyradh's presence. As the door started to hum as a prelude to opening, Jack readied himself. 

The door slid open, and Lyradh stepped into the room. With deadly speed and accuracy, Jack moved. Whipping the belt over Lyradh's head, he pulled it tight against the alien's throat before he could resist. Even so, his enemy was strong and it took all of Jack's strength to fight against the alien's struggles before he finally felt him weaken. 

Jack refused to ease up before the body in front of him had gone completely limp. The weight of the unconscious alien was too much for him, and he was forced to loosen his hold and let the inert body fall to the floor. 

Satisfied that Lyradh was either dead or unconscious, Jack slid his hands free from his belt and flexed his cramped fingers. With one last look at the fallen creature, Jack stepped over the body and quickly left the room. 

Outside the door, Jack was faced with the choice of two directions. One led back to the room where he had arrived and further on to the greenhouses. He chose the other direction and set of at a lope. The corridor seemed the same as all the others he had seen previously, but so far, this one had no markings to indicate doors. Suddenly the corridor curved quite sharply to the right and as Jack rounded the corner, he could see what looked like door markings up ahead. 

Jack had almost made it to the door when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming up behind him. Just as Lyradh rounded the corner, Jack reached the door. 

As Jack went to step forward, a fierce screeching noise roared through his head. The sound intensified till the pressure and pain of it were unbearable. Jack clapped his hands over his ears, but it made no difference. The inhuman sound reverberated through his mind, preventing thought or movement. Beyond any rational thought now and barely conscious, Jack didn't notice the blood that had started flowing from his nose and ears and dripped onto his shirt. Finally his legs buckled, and Jack slumped to the floor, where he slipped into merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

Daniel pulled the front door open, startling the two women on his doorstep. "Sam... Janet... I'm glad you're here... come in... come in." He smiled warmly at them. 

As Daniel stepped aside so that the women could enter, he missed the concerned look they shared. This was not what they had been expecting at all. On previous visits, Daniel had been reluctant to let them in at all, barely speaking when they did finally gain entrance. 

"Hi, Daniel. Are you okay? You seem...you seem..." Sam stumbled over her words, not sure exactly how he seemed. 

"Pleased to see us," offered Janet before making her way through to the kitchen with the bags of fresh food, leaving Daniel and Sam to follow. 

Daniel screwed up his face in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be pleased to see you? Anyway that doesn't matter. I've got something to tell you guys. See, I couldn't work it out. And then...well, I figured out what was wrong. God, I can't believe I didn't get it sooner!" 

Daniel smiled at them, almost bouncing now; the excitement vibrating through him was clearly visible. Sam looked at Janet, and saw that her friend had already slipped into concerned doctor mode. 

"Daniel, honey. Why don't you come and sit down. Calm down a bit. Then you can tell us what you've figured out, okay?" Janet took in the pale complexion and dark circles around her friend's eyes, noticing that he hadn't shaved in days either. Taking him by the arm, Janet led him over to one of the chairs next to the table. 

Sam noticed the bottle of beer on the table. "Daniel? I thought you didn't like beer." 

"What? Oh. Yeah, uh...no. No, I don't. That's Jack's beer." 

Sam raised her eyes in concern, sharing another worried moment of communication with Janet. Before either of them could say anything, Daniel continued speaking. 

"It didn't work, though." 

Janet motioned with her head for Sam to be the one to speak, giving her more time to concentrate on watching Daniel. 

"What didn't work, Daniel?" 

"It didn't make any difference, Sam. Jack's not here. I see that now." Daniel was smiling at them again. 

"Oh, God." Sam felt as though the lump in her throat might choke her as Daniel went on, oblivious to her concern. 

"I should have seen it sooner. But I was...well, but that's no excuse. Anyway Jack's not here, Sam, and I should've known that. I looked, you know. I looked everywhere, tried everything but..." he broke off with a small shrug. 

"Daniel," Sam said, trying to interrupt him, but Daniel was completely lost in his own world, his hands excitedly emphasizing each word. 

"He's not here, Sam. Not here. Don't you understand?" 

"Yeah, Daniel. I understand. I know he's not here. " 

Daniel got to his feet, his eyes bright, and his hands gesturing enthusiastically. "He's not here. Not anywhere." Daniel smiled. "I looked everywhere. I tried the roof, music, even sports and nothing." Daniel looked at his friends expectantly, and finally recognized their distress. "You don't understand, do you?" 

"Daniel, we..." 

"No, you don't get it. You don't understand what this means. He's not here because..." Daniel stared earnestly at his friends, willing them to understand, to believe. "He's not dead!" 

Both women were helpless in their shock, not knowing what to say or do, searching desperately for the right thing to say as the watched Daniel's face crumple in dismay. 

"You don't believe me, do you. You think I've really flipped this time, huh?" 

"No, Daniel. We don't think that at all. Do we, Janet?" 

"No, of course we don't. But you've been through a terrible time, Daniel. It's only natural you wouldn't be thinking straight." 

"But I am! Finally! I'm finally thinking clearly. That's why I finally understand." 

"Understand what, Daniel?" 

"The reason Jack isn't with me," Daniel tried to remain as patient as possible, fully aware that his friends would be skeptical. "It's because he's still alive" 

"Daniel. That doesn't make sense. I don't follow your reasoning at all," admitted Sam. 

"Come on, Sam. If he were really dead, wouldn't there be something, anything, a connection, a feeling? Something I could feel? But there's just, nothing." 

Sam looked at Janet, who shook her head. She was worried about Daniel and just as confused as Sam. 

Daniel was getting frustrated now, pacing in the small space as he tried to articulate his thoughts. "When my parents were killed, afterwards, when everything else went to hell, I always felt closer to them when I touched a book. It felt like they were there with me. With Sha're, I'd look at her picture and feel the desert heat. Sam, when your mother died, there must've been something that made you feel close to her." He looked at Sam expectantly. 

Seeing the look of recognition on his friend's face, Daniel went on, "But there's nothing here, Sam. Nothing at all. There's no trace of Jack anywhere! He would be here, with me, if it were at all possible. He's not dead, he's got to be alive somewhere. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm sure of it now." 

Janet was the first to speak when Daniel wound down into expectant silence. "I think you should come back to the mountain with us, Daniel." 

"The mountain. Yes, I have to convince the General. And tell Teal'c, of course. Daniel was heading towards the door even as he spoke. "Let's go." 

"Uh, Daniel? Maybe you'd want to get cleaned up first?" Sam suggested, indicating her friend's rumpled sweats and unshaven face. 

Daniel looked annoyed at the hold up but acquiesced, heading towards his bedroom. 

Sam and Janet quietly discussed Daniel's state of mind. They were both convinced that he was on the verge of a serious breakdown. They hoped that by taking him back to the mountain, they might be able to help him in some way and not make things worse. 

Sam also found herself remembering the perfume her mother wore, and how much the smell of it comforted her, even now. 

Barely ten minutes later Daniel reappeared, showered, shaved, and dressed in clean clothes. His hair was still damp and his face freshly scrubbed, and although it still showed the unhealthy tinge of grief, his eyes and expression were alive and animated. 

"Let's go then," called Daniel as he headed out the door, leaving the two women to follow him.

* * *

As Jack slowly regained his awareness, he had to struggle to focus through the debilitating lethargy that clouded his mind. The first thing he managed to register clearly was the ice-cold chill permeating his body. Since he had been sent to this underground complex, the temperature had remained surprisingly warm, yet now he felt almost frozen. Concentrating on that fact, he realized his body was more than just cold. A bone deep chill had him feeling almost numb. Before he had a chance to process that discovery, other details began slipping into his mind. The feel of cold metal beneath his naked skin, heavy bands holding him in place, the sound of alien technology at work around him and finally the unnerving realization that he wasn't alone. 

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into the aloof and almost expressionless features of Lyradh. It was only when Jack tried to speak that he discovered that there was a tube forced down his throat, rendering him silent. 

"The tubing will provide the nutrients and fluids your body requires to remain viable. It would be unfortunate if you were to die before I had extracted a satisfactory amount of material." 

Unable to voice his reaction and trying not to panic, Jack tried to struggle against his restraints. It took only a few seconds for the complete truth to sink in. He was unable to speak and completely paralyzed, his entire existence now out of his control. Only his mind remained unaffected, and as he truly began to understand what was about to happen, he wasn't sure that was such a good thing. 

"You wonder why you remain awake? I assure you I am not being unduly cruel. Your mind must be active in order for the proper results to be obtained. You need not worry, though, in most of the others, the pain soon drove them to psychosis. In the end, they were neither aware of where they were or of who they were." 

The alien must have noticed the horror that flashed through Jack's eyes at this new revelation. 

"You are not Na'ari. I am unsure what causes you such terror. Is it the thought of the pain? Or of the madness?" 

Lyradh looked at Jack for a long time. When he seemed unable to find his answer, he moved away, but Jack could still hear him working close by. 

Lyradh had been unable to answer the question and Jack wasn't sure he could answer it either. He was used to physical pain, it was unavoidable in the life he led. Never before, though, had he faced pain at the hands of someone so indifferent. He'd been injured in battle, and he'd been tortured both for information and for 'fun'. But Jack had always known why the other person acted as they did. Anger, fear, power, intimidation, there had always been a human emotion driving his adversary. This time, there was no emotion and no humanity, and Jack found he was terrified by that fact. 

For a single moment, he almost wished it were over, that he could just give up. A solitary moment when death looked to be not only his only option but also his best option. He had felt that way once before, but for very different reasons. Meeting Daniel had helped him realize it was wrong then, and the thought of Daniel made him realize it was wrong now. 

Jack might never get to see his lover again, but he would never stop fighting. He knew for a fact that Daniel would fight to the very end, since his tenacious lover was the strongest person Jack had ever known. The thought brought him new strength and resolve. He was a soldier, and a damned good one, and he would fight with every breath he was forced to take. If there were no way to win this war, then every minute he managed to hold onto his sanity would be a battle won. 

Lyradh appeared back in Jack's line of vision, and this time he appeared to be setting up some kind of apparatus above Jack. A metal frame held a myriad of different wires and tubes. Jack's mind tensed as he felt the first sharp scratch against his chest. Although unable to move, it was apparent he would still be able to feel everything that happened to him. 

As he felt the first sharp needle tip slide into his skin, he braced himself for whatever else was to follow. The speed with which the pain hit was still unexpected. Whatever was being injected into his body burned like acid. His bloodstream took the alien substance and spread it throughout his system. He felt it move through his body, inch by painful inch, feeling like barbed wire was being dragged through his veins. He fought the urge to scream, but when he finally realized that no sound could be made anyway, he gave in. 

Again and again he felt his skin pierced, each time the indescribable pain flaring unbearably and threatening the comforting blackness of unconsciousness. Jack had promised himself he would fight, and he forced himself to remain aware. The agonizing intrusion had invaded his entire system, and Jack could feel the terrible pain in every individual vein in his body. When the pain became too much, he'd feel himself starting to let go, only to be shocked back to awareness by the sound of his own silent screams echoing through his mind. 

Finally Lyradh finished the procedure, and Jack managed to open his eyes. In his line of vision, two clear tubes were visible, both hooked over the metal apparatus and snaking down towards his body. One held a translucent viscous looking liquid and the other held a crimson fluid that was unmistakably Jack's own blood. His last thought, before his mind retreated to the healing comfort of oblivion, was of clear alien pain forcing it's way into his body and blood red humanity leaking out.

* * *

The General was looking at Daniel with open-mouthed confusion. "Are you telling me, Dr. Jackson, that you believe Colonel O'Neill is still alive?" 

"Yes, Sir. I do. I really think that he is. Just like I've already explained to Teal'c and the others. I can't make it any clearer, Sir. But I know I'm right." 

General Hammond looked around the other familiar faces in his office, seeing only the same bewilderment and concern he himself was feeling. The remaining members of SG-1, along with Dr. Frasier, were listening to Dr. Jackson's sincere belief that Colonel O'Neill was still alive. While a small part of him was desperate to grasp any hope, however slim, his practical military mind refused the idea completely. 

"Dr. Jackson. Please. I understand how and why you would want this to be the case, but there is absolutely nothing at all to suggest that it is." 

"But I've already explained..." 

"You've explained a feeling that you have. And on that basis alone, you want me to send people back to a planet that has already proven dangerous. There is no way I can take that sort of a risk, son. I'm sorry." 

"I understand that, Sir. But he's alive! I'm so sure of it!" 

Taking a reluctant breath, Sam tried to gently dissuade him. "Daniel, we were both there. We both saw what happened. We saw him die." 

"No, we didn't, Sam. That's the thing. We didn't see what happened to him. We only saw him jump." 

"Daniel, no one could have survived that fall." 

"You don't know that, not for sure." 

Sam hesitated slightly as she answered, "No, but..." 

"See? We can't be sure. After everything that we've survived, everything we've seen, is it really so impossible?" 

"It is true, Daniel Jackson, since joining the Tau'ri I have seen many things I would have believed impossible." Teal'c left the sentence hanging, as he considered the things Daniel had said. 

Daniel's hands flew in impatient, frustrated gestures as he spoke. "That's right. We've seen and done the impossible time and time again. So it could be true. And if it is, and we do nothing, what then?" 

Janet frowned. "Please try to calm down, Daniel, or you'll end up passing out on us. You haven't been eating properly or sleeping well, for that matter. In fact, since you're here, I'd like you to come down to the infirmary. And we could get you something to eat on the way." 

Daniel recognized it for the diversion it was, but agreed anyway, giving his friends and commanding officer one last beseeching look before following Dr. Frasier out of the office. 

General Hammond waited until the door was closed before turning to the two remaining occupants. "Well, people, what do you think is going on here?" 

Teal'c answered first. "I am unsure, General Hammond. While it is possible that Daniel Jackson's mind is clouded by his grief, it is also possible that he could be correct." 

Sam nodded at her teammate's words. "That's the problem, Sir. Even if we believe that Daniel is wrong, we have no proof. We'll never be able to convince Daniel, and he'll just keep telling himself and us that he's right." 

The General considered their words carefully before asking, "Major, do you think there really might be a possibility that Colonel O'Neill survived?" 

Sam wanted to say no, but there was a small doubt that wouldn't allow her to be so definite. "I don't think so, Sir. The heat and fumes alone would probably have been lethal. The fall itself was, well, it must've been a long way. The bottom wasn't even visible. I...I just can't say for sure, Sir." 

"I understand, Major." The General thought deeply for a few moments before speaking again. "Even if I did allow this mission, it's more than likely you would be recovering a body instead of rescuing a friend." 

"I think that... well... maybe the colonel should be brought home, either way, Sir." 

"I agree with Major Carter." Teal'c's voice was commanding, as always. "O'Neill was my brother, and he deserves to be honored fully among his comrades." 

The General nodded his agreement. "What about Dr Jackson, though? He's not going to accept that this may simply be a body retrieval. I don't want to imagine how he's going to react if that's how it does turns out." 

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Sam inquired. 

"Go ahead, Major." 

"Sir, I don't think I believe the colonel is alive, but Daniel does, and if we don't do something, then I think we might lose him as well. Janet's already worried he's heading for some kind of breakdown and without..."Sam hesitated to take a breath before continuing. "Without the colonel, I'm not sure he would ever recover. If we did this, it would at least provide some kind of resolution for him. I really think Daniel needs to do this, Sir, however it turns out." 

"I take your point, Major, but I can't authorize a dangerous mission on those grounds." 

"I have often heard it said, General, that Daniel Jackson is one of the SGC's greatest assets. Would this mission not be viable to save such an asset?" asked Teal'c. 

The General almost smiled. "Yes, Teal'c, I think it might. But that still leaves an awful lot of questions. We'll have a full mission briefing at 1100 hours, and we'll discuss this more fully then. You'd better go tell Dr. Jackson the good news." 

As he watched his people leave, the General found himself wondering if there really could be any truth in Dr. Jackson's words.

* * *

At 1100, General Hammond, the remaining members of SG-1 and Major Ferretti were in the briefing room. Daniel had just finished explaining his theory to Lou, and the others were waiting to see his reaction. 

"So, Doc, are you really trying to tell me that Jack might be alive somewhere?" asked Lou as he scrubbed a hand over his face. 

"Yes. I am." 

"And you're sure about this? I don't mean sure like, 'oh sure, I can get us home', I mean sure like, 'really' sure!" 

Daniel smiled as he answered, "Yeah Lou. I'm really sure." 

"Well, that's good enough for me, Doc. So, General, what's the plan?" 

"That's exactly what we are here to determine, Major Ferretti. I'm taking Dr. Jackson's assurances seriously, but the truth is, we have no way of knowing exactly what the situation is. We also have to take into account a number of significant factors before I will authorize any mission. 

"I cannot and will not allow anyone to place themselves in unnecessary danger." Raising a hand before anyone could object, he continued, "No matter how willing they themselves are. If and when there is a viable plan, then and only then will this mission get a go ahead. 

"So let's get down to business." He nodded at Sam to begin. "Major?" 

Sam gave her account of what had happened on the planet, going over what she knew of the alien stargate, their weapons, the layout of the area and all the other possible military concerns. 

Daniel then gave his impressions of the people themselves and a condensed version of their history, as he had been told it. "The thing is, I don't believe the people themselves are violent. What they did, they believed to be justice for some crime. If we hadn't broken their law," Daniel spat the words out with disdain, stopping and taking a deep breath before going on, " Whatever it was, then we would probably have been sent home safely. All of us." 

"Fair enough, Dr. Jackson. But since you can't tell me what law you broke, how can you be sure it won't happen again?" 

Sam spoke up before Daniel could answer. "I've been thinking about that a lot, and I think I know what we did wrong. In the control room we were looking at a solar panel right before we were knocked out." 

"I remember that," said Daniel. "I don't remember what happened next, though. I don't think we did anything." 

"Daniel, we were standing in front of this amazing alien technological wonder, and I know what I would've done. And I'm sure you would've done the same thing." 

Daniel's forehead wrinkled as he tried to think what Sam was getting at. 

"I believe I know what your crime was, Major Carter." Teal'c said in sudden understanding. 

"Teal'c, you do?" Daniel desperately wanted to hear anything that might help him understand what had happened to Jack. 

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. Faced with a wonder such as Major Carter describes, one of the first things either of you would have done was to reach out and touch it." 

"Touch it. We touched it. That's what this was all about?" Daniel struggled with the fierce anger he could feel rising up inside him. 

As everyone in the room took a moment to process this new information, the General was first to get back to the matter at hand. "Okay, that seems to answer one question, but what about these weapons you mentioned. How did they knock you out? How many do they have, and how dangerous are they?" 

"I think they worked on the same principle as Zats, Sir," Sam answered. "An energy weapon, since there was no sound. I don't think they were fired, though, so they must work by touch. I didn't see any other sophisticated weapons of any kind. In fact the only shock weapons we even saw were those that the men at the stargate carried. Those were the same men that accompanied us on our tour. I think they were some kind of official guard." 

The General considered this. "So the whole time you were there, only a few people were actually armed?" 

Daniel answered this time. "You've got to remember these people are actually very primitive. Their technology is really only a few relics left over from a long time ago. The weapons we saw are probably the only ones left. The people themselves are very detached and unemotional; I doubt that crime is even a problem. They also have the security mechanism on their stargate. I'll bet we're the only people who've been there in recent history." 

"That doesn't help if they're lying in wait for you as you exit the stargate." General Hammond protested. "There's no way I can authorize the wholesale slaughter of more people." 

Daniel looked as though he might be more than willing to go down that road but said nothing. 

"There's also the matter of getting back through the stargate when the locals have control of the dialing device. I didn't get a chance to find out how that worked." Sam seemed annoyed at her lack of information. "It wasn't Goa'uld, though. I don't think the people on the planet understood it either. They weren't really a scientifically minded people. When I asked anything about their technology, they had no idea how it worked, only that it did." 

"So you don't think the people themselves would be any trouble?" the general confirmed. 

"No, Sir, not once we're actually there. They have a few weapons, but nothing as powerful as we have. When they held us captive, they only had knives. If we showed them how heavily armed we were, I don't think they would give us much resistance. No, Sir, the people aren't the problem. Getting there is the problem." 

"Indeed. It would be better if we could find another mode of transport, otherwise I fear I will not be able to accompany the others." Teal'c radiated severe displeasure at the thought. 

Daniel and Sam weren't too happy at the idea of leaving Teal'c behind again either, but both were saved making any further comments when the bright light of an Asgaard transport beam interrupted the briefing. 

The light faded and left Thor standing beside the briefing room table. "I apologize for taking so long to respond to your message. I came as quickly as I could to offer my respects to O'Neill. The Asgaard are deeply saddened by the news of his loss, as am I. O'Neill was my friend." Turning to Daniel, he said,"Dr. Jackson, I am truly sorry." 

Daniel acknowledged Thor's words of condolence with a quick nod and then surprised the alien with his answer. "Actually, Thor, we don't think Jack is dead, and you might not be late at all. In fact, you may have arrived right in the nick of time." 

The small grey Asgaard rapidly blinked his dark eyes and looked to General Hammond for confirmation. 

"Well, it seems, Thor, that there is a slight possibility that Colonel O'Neill may have survived whatever happened on the planet. Dr. Jackson is quite convinced of this, and we are prepared to support him. We intend to send a team back to the planet to find out, one way or another." 

"That's where hopefully you could help us," interrupted Daniel. "We need transportation to the planet so that we can avoid their stargate, so Teal'c can come with us. It would also mean less likelihood of anyone getting hurt." 

If Thor was taken aback by Daniel's forthright request, it didn't show. "What is this planet you speak of?" 

"P3X-882. Ah, the natives called it Alakna'ar. They called themselves Na'ari," Daniel supplied. 

"Ah, yes, this planet is known to the Asgaard. I will be able to take you there, Dr. Jackson. I wish to help O'Neill in any way I can. I will transport you and your equipment from the gate room as soon as you are ready." 

"Okay, people," offered the general. "Looks like we have a go. Major Carter, you'll be in command. Major Ferretti, you'll provide backup. Gather your team and get the equipment into the gate room for transportation." 

As his people left the room, eager to get on with the mission, the general spoke to Thor. "Thor, we are extremely grateful for your help, but I think it's only fair to point out that this may be a wild goose chase." 

"I do not understand your reference to a pursued goose, General Hammond, but if you refer to the fact that only Dr. Jackson is truly convinced of the success of this mission, then of that fact I am well aware. O'Neill might be beyond my aid, but I believe he would wish us all to help Dr. Jackson in any way possible." 

"That he would, that he definitely would." The General smiled, surprised at and grateful for the alien's insight.

* * *

Barely four hours later, Daniel was pacing restlessly round the interior of the Asgaard ship, Teal'c and Sam keeping a watchful eye on their friend while the members of SG-2 just tried to stay out of his way. 

Thor had let them know they would be arriving at the planet within the hour. Although unable to interfere on the planet itself, he intended to wait in orbit and provide transport home. 

All the SGC personnel had come heavily armed, even Daniel, much to the shock and slight concern of his teammates. Although Daniel carried a handgun on all missions, it was usually under duress. Even though he had proven he was more than capable of using it, he normally only resorted to using his weapon when lives were in danger and all other options were closed. 

This time, however, he'd insisted on the full compliment of weaponry and the sight of the P90 cradled in his arms was both foreign and achingly familiar at the same time. The weapon, the stance, the controlled anger, and the grimly determined expression on his face created an image that was scarily reminiscent of their missing CO. 

"You sure you're okay with that, Doc?" asked Ferretti. When he felt the cold glare of a thoroughly pissed-off Daniel Jackson bore right through him, he wished he'd never opened his mouth. 

"The idea is to show them how heavily armed we are and hopefully scare them into cooperation. I'll have a hard time doing that if I don't have a weapon, now, won't I? And if they don't cooperate, I'll need something to shoot them with." Daniel turned and paced in the other direction, leaving Ferretti and the Marines wondering just how serious he had been. 

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow at Sam. They both knew exactly how serious he had been. Daniel was going down to that planet to bring the colonel home and he wouldn't let anything get in his way. His teammates could only hope the people on the planet had the sense not to try. 

Sam checked their equipment one final time before Thor gave the word and beamed them down to the planet. They had decided the best strategy was to beam down as close to the pit as possible, meaning they would not have to travel on the ground. It also meant they would arrive in the center of the town and hopefully cause as much disruption as possible, which should prevent the people organizing any resistance. 

As the beam dissipated, the two teams were left standing with their weapons raised in a circular group. They had arrived as planned, right in the centre of town, close beside the pit itself. The local people who had been nearby when they arrived seemed transfixed, a moment of absolute stillness passed before anyone started to react. The universal sight and sound of panic echoed off the buildings as people reacted to the new arrivals. The two teams held their ground and waited for someone in authority to show up. 

Ya Meen and his guard's timely arrival meant they didn't have to wait long. "Why have you come back to our planet? We did you no wrongdoing, yet you obviously intend harm to us!" Ya Meen apparently recognized Sam and directed his comments to her, gesturing at the weapons as he spoke. 

Daniel bridled at his words, stepping forward slightly as he spoke. "No wrongdoing? Why, you..." 

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c's strong arm and equally strong words stopped Daniel immediately. 

Nodding his acknowledgement to his friend, Daniel kept quiet and let Sam speak. 

"We don't want to harm any of your people, Ya Meen. We just want to find out what happened to Colonel O'Neill. That's all we want and then we'll leave. The weapons are just to make sure you don't try and stop us." 

"But you were here. You were witness. Colonel O'Neill became Satisfaction." The Na'ari leader's face clearly showed his bewilderment at Sam's words. "I do not know what you hope to discover here." 

"We hope to find out if Colonel O'Neill is still alive, and if not, we want to know exactly what happened to him." Sam flicked an apologetic glance in Daniel's direction, but his attention was firmly focused on the man in front of him. 

"Alive? You do not understand. No one returns from the pit. How could they possibly...It cannot be!" Suddenly the man's face narrowed in suspicion. "What exactly do you plan to do?" 

"We have special equipment with us. We want to study the pit itself. We can send a camera down into the interior." 

"This is unheard of. The pit is dangerous. The fumes are poisonous. No one can get too close and survive." 

"Then you have nothing to worry about by letting us investigate," insisted Sam. 

Ya Meen looked at the weapons and the men who carried them, taking only a moment to realize he had very few options. "There is no reason to hinder your quest. I will not try and stop you, but I fear you will not find what you seek." 

"We'd better," growled Daniel. "For your sake!" 

Sam ignored Daniel's words and spoke to Ya Meen. "You will wait here with us, to make sure none of your people decide to interfere. Tell the rest of your men to keep well back, and no one will get hurt." 

Ya Meen accepted the authority of Sam's word and relayed the instructions to his men, who looked relieved at the idea, and moved quickly away from the heavily armed group. 

He watched as his men moved, then turned his attention back to the new arrivals, his eyes finally coming to rest on Daniel. His incisive gaze took in the weapons he carried and the hard ice-blue eyes, seeing much in the harsh set of Daniel's face. " When we first met, I saw only a scholar among soldiers, today I realize I did not see clearly." 

Daniel looked long and hard at the Na'ari leader before deliberately turning his back on him and walking over to the equipment in silence. 

Ferretti ordered two of his men to keep watch while the rest of them set up the equipment. Keeping facemasks handy, Sam organized the cameras, sensors, and other equipment next to the edge of the pit. 

Ferretti got his first good look at the gaping black hole as the equipment was set up. "Christ, that's a hell of a long way down, and those fumes are lethal." Suddenly realizing what he was saying, he turned apologetic eyes in Daniel's direction. "Sorry, Doc, it just looks...well, you know. But if anybody could get out of this, it'd be Jack." 

Ten minutes later, all eyes were on the monitor as the camera began to relay pictures and information back from inside the pit. At first the screen only showed smoky images, the other gauges showing extreme temperatures and highly toxic gases. The team was slowly losing hope as they saw the levels on the monitors continue to rise. Eventually, as the camera continued on it's descent, the readings started to fall, slowly at first, then more rapidly. Finally the screen cleared completely, showing the smooth polished sides of the pit. 

"I don't understand what's going on," Sam said. "Normally whatever was causing the fumes and heat would be coming from the bottom." 

Daniel interrupted before Sam could go on. "Is it possible to turn the camera towards the bottom? It must be quite far down now?" 

"Yeah, we just have to adjust...this here. Okay, there you go." 

The camera was now showing the bottom of the pit, which looked empty. Before anyone had time to comment on this fact, the light from the camera hit the bottom and sent reflected shimmers across its surface. 

"That doesn't look solid, " said Sam. "In fact it looks like water or some kind of liquid." 

"No, not liquid, Sam, it looks like the event horizon of the stargate!" Daniel listened to the collective sounds of surprise as the others realized he was right. 

Sam's eyes widened in understanding. "If it's some kind of transportation device, then that means..." 

"It means Daniel Jackson was correct, and Colonel O'Neill may well be alive." Teal'c inclined his head to Daniel in acknowledgement. 

Hearing the words coming from his stoic friend drove home the reality of the situation to Daniel. He had been right. Jack was still alive, and now they could find a way to get him home. No other option would be acceptable. 

"We've just about reached the surface," Sam announced, drawing back his attention. The camera slowly lowered towards the shimmering surface, and then static filled the screen. Barely seconds later the picture returned, this time showing some kind of room, and the camera came to a stop against the floor. Adjusting controls again, Sam turned the camera so that they could see the entire room. 

The room itself was made of the same marble-like substance as the town. It didn't appear to have any doors or windows. The only things in the entire room were rectangular blocks of light placed around the walls. 

The most important fact to the people studying the screen was that there was no sign of Jack, alive or otherwise.

* * *

"Okay, so now we go down," said Daniel, already unpacking the heavy protective suits they had brought with them. 

"Ahh, hold up a minute Daniel." Sam faltered when Daniel looked at her with annoyance. 

"I believe Major Carter thinks it unwise to proceed without first discussing our strategy." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel's impatient glare. "As do I!" 

Daniel sighed and gave in. Dropping the suits back into their transport case, he stood up and approached his teammates. "So what exactly do we need to strategize?" 

Sam answered first. "Well, first we don't know who else, or what else, is down there. If we lower ourselves down to that room, they may be expecting us." 

"No," interrupted Daniel, "They won't." 

"How can you be sure of this, Daniel Jackson?" queried Teal'c. 

"Well, if passing through that ring or even entering that room triggered some kind of alarm..." 

"Then the camera and equipment would have brought them as well," finished Sam. 

"Indeed!" 

"There still might be hostiles down there, though," added Ferretti. "But if the doc's right, then we will have surprise on our side." 

"What about doors?" asked Sam. "The camera didn't show anything that looked like a way out." 

Everyone turned expectantly towards Daniel. 

"I'm not sure," he conceded grudgingly. "All I saw on the monitor were more of those glyphs." The moment Daniel made the connection was unmistakable. "Of course! The glyphs. They're the same as the ones in the control room, the ones Ya Meen activated with those white stones. We need one of them." 

For once, the others had actually managed to keep up with Daniel's train of thought, and Ferretti was already making his way over to the Na'ari leader. 

As they waited, Daniel turned back towards Sam and Teal'c. "Are we good to go now, or is there anything else we haven't covered yet?" 

"We haven't looked at how exactly we're going to get back once we go down," said Sam. 

"Will it not be possible to use ropes to come back up this way?" questioned Teal'c. 

"That's fine, assuming that we can go both ways through that thing. But if it works at all on the same principles as the stargate, then matter can only travel one way," Sam reminded them. 

"Well, we could find out now," suggested Daniel, moving towards the heavy-duty cable attached to the camera. 

After taking one last look at the monitor and seeing that the room remained empty, he started the winch to raise the camera. The winch had barely started moving when static filled the screen and a strange crackling sound could be heard. Suddenly the winch spun faster, there was no longer any resistance and the cable wound up quickly. In a few seconds, the end of the cable reached the top of the pit. No one had to look closely to see that it had been cleanly severed. Only the cable that had stayed on their side of the ring remained. 

Sam blew out the breath she had been holding. "Well, looks like we won't be coming back this way after all." 

Before Daniel had a chance to plead his case, Teal'c spoke first. "Then after we have O'Neill, we shall find another way home." 

Sam nodded in agreement, and Daniel was relieved his friends were still intent on going ahead. He felt slightly guilty for ever having doubted that they would. 

Ferretti arrived back with one of the smooth white pebbles, and the others filled him in on the new development. "Ahh, hell, we'll worry about getting back once we get there. There's always a way home. Right, Doc?" 

Daniel smiled back at Ferretti's grin and began suiting up, anxious to get started now that they were so close.

* * *

Daniel steadied the rope as Ferretti lowered himself into the room, Teal'c and Sam had already de-suited and taken up positions with their weapons ready. Once they were all out of the cumbersome suits and armed, Daniel began a slow examination of the room. He made a complete circuit, and then doubled back to check various glyphs, before coming to stand in front of the set of markings directly in front of them. 

"I think this must be the way out. There are certain glyphs in this set that don't appear anywhere else in the room. It's the best I have to go on, I'm afraid." 

Sam nodded, Teal'c took up position beside the door, and Ferretti stood clear with his gun aimed directly at the area Daniel had indicated. 

Daniel took the small stone and ran it over the glyphs in the exact same way as Ya Meen had. The glyphs began to glow and Daniel could feel the slight hum of energy through the wall, but nothing happened. 

Daniel studied the glyphs that were glowing and ran back across the room to check another set of markings. When he came back, he took a deep breath and touched the stone to a particular glyph. The doorway slid open immediately. 

Teal'c took point, making sure the corridor was clear before signaling for the others. Luckily, from this room, the corridor only went in one direction. They made their way along cautiously and silently. Each time they came to a set of symbols Daniel used the stone to activate the door and they systematically checked each room they came to. 

After five or six rooms, they still had not found any sign of either Jack or anyone else. At the next door, they found themselves in a tropical greenhouse. The range and diversity of the plants inside was staggering. Maintaining silence, they checked for signs of the colonel, the wonder of their surroundings failing to distract anyone from their appointed task. 

Halfway down the greenhouse, there was another door, which they discovered opened into some kind of scientific laboratory. The room was cavernous and sleek metallic surfaces glittered provocatively, lights and buttons calling for further investigation. It was easy to see the room was empty. With slight disappointment, Sam pulled the door closed and they continued on with their search. 

The corridor continued on for a while with no markings of any kind, before Daniel noticed another set of markings on the wall. Opening the door and letting Teal'c enter first, Daniel followed and found himself in a more familiarly furnished room. 

Seeing the bowls sitting on the low table in the middle of the room, he walked forward to investigate. He felt his foot catch on something. Looking down, he felt a spark of recognition flow through him. He picked up the khaki fabric belt with all the reverence he usually reserved for scared artifacts. Jack had been there! He saw the looks of relief on his friend's faces as they understood as well. Not only had Jack been there, the bowls hopefully meant he'd been healthy enough to eat. 

Slipping the belt into his pocket, Daniel followed the others out and closed the door. He was sure they were close to Jack now. His heart was racing in anticipation.

* * *

They continued on down the corridor, trying each door they came too, but each room was empty. Finally Daniel opened a door leading into a bare white room. As Daniel looked inside, his highest hopes and worst nightmares were answered simultaneously. They had found Jack, but as Daniel slowly took in the terrifyingly alien apparatus surrounding him, he felt his elation quickly subdued by fear. 

He heard a strangled gasp of shock from Sam and felt the unusual worry emanating from Teal'c. Forcing his feet to move, Daniel felt his stomach tighten as he moved closer to the metal table. Each step felt like a mile and only the constant presence of his teammates, taking each step in perfect synchronization with his own, kept him moving at all. A few seconds that stretched forever and yet passed far too quickly finally brought him within reach of Jack. 

His hand shook as he reached out to Jack, whose skin was so cold that Daniel immediately feared the worst. As he felt his world start to crash down once more, he became aware of another sensation. He felt a tiny movement fluttering against his sensitive fingertips, a weak pulse meaning that Jack was still alive. 

"He's alive!" Daniel's voice was strained, barely a whisper but his words crashed into the others with all the force of a hurricane. 

"Oh, thank God!" gasped Sam. The relief in the room was palpable, as the others finally saw for themselves that Jack was indeed still breathing. 

Their relief was fleeting, however, as they got a closer look at Jack's condition. His skin was cold and an unnatural grey color, except where the various wires pierced his skin. Those areas were red and fiercely inflamed. The areas on each side of his chest where two thick tubes entered his body were surrounded by dark, mottled bruising. His lips were tinged blue where they hadn't dried and cracked around the thick feeding tube. 

Sam broke the silence first, "Oh God. What the hell are they doing to him? I've never seen anything like this." 

Daniel gently stroked his hand through Jack's hair, one of the few places on his body that wasn't marked or pierced with wires. He was already considering the possible damage they might unwittingly do if they tried to remove anything, but he couldn't see any other choice. 

As he drew his gaze over the much-loved features, he was startled to find Jack's eyes had opened. Two achingly familiar eyes were watching him with undisguised longing. He held his breath as Jack's eyelids lowered and then slowly opened again, this time he could see the hope that flashed momentarily before it disappeared behind a veil of disbelief. 

"Jack, I'm here...it's real." Daniel leaned closer and continued to stroke his hand through Jack's hair as he murmured comforting words. "We're really here, Jack. I promise. We're here to take you home." Daniel's breath caught as he saw the deep brown eyes focus on him intently. "Home, Jack. We're taking you home. Understand?" 

Daniel finally allowed himself a genuine smile as Jack held his gaze with full awareness and blinked slowly and deliberately. Daniel's emotions threatened to overwhelm him, and he fought to stay in control. "You're okay. Thank God, you're really okay." 

"Daniel, do you think Jack knows if it's safe to remove this equipment?" asked Sam. 

Before Daniel could relay the question he saw the pain and desperation in Jack's expressive eyes. He nodded his understanding to Jack as he answered Sam. "We go ahead, right, Jack?" The look of relief was all the consent and confirmation he needed. 

They decided the feeding tube was the first thing to go. All of them had experienced similar in the infirmary at one time or another. They knew the procedure to remove that and hoped this wouldn't be too different. Daniel gently held his head and Jack closed his eyes against the inevitable pain as Sam slowly withdrew the tube. 

When Jack moved his mouth to speak, Teal'c passed his water bottle over to Daniel, who held it to Jack's lips. The effort seemed to tire Jack, and he closed his eyes again. Daniel let him rest as Teal'c and Ferretti removed the heavy restraints that had been fixed around his arms and legs. 

When that was done, they removed the small wires one by one, leaving only the two thick chest tubes. Checking again with Jack and seeing only consent, Daniel pulled the tube filled with clear liquid free. Sam had a field dressing waiting and quickly covered the wound. 

Finally the tube filled with what could only be blood was left. Daniel pulled the tube free as Ferretti leaned in to apply pressure to the wound. Sam patched it up as best she could, and they hoped it would last till they could get proper medical help. 

"Jack, do you think you can sit up if I help you?" 

Jack's mouth was working in answer but still no sound came out. Daniel lifted the water bottle again, this time Jack managed to swallow some of the water, wincing in pain. When he tried to speak again, his voice was an almost inaudible whisper, thickened and hoarse from the tube. Daniel leaned even closer so his ear was almost touching Jack's lips, straining to hear the words Jack was trying to say. 

Daniel's lips moved silently as he tried to make sense of what Jack was saying, "You can't move, Jack? You can't move? Not at all?" 

The look in Jack's eyes was answer enough. Daniel fought his rising panic and forced himself to remain calm for Jack's sake. "Maybe that's what those wires and things were for. I'm sure it's just temporary. Janet will have you fixed up in no time." 

"We must go soon, Daniel Jackson," urged Teal'c. "I will carry O'Neill if necessary!" 

"You might have to, Teal'c." Daniel stopped speaking as he realized Jack was trying to say something else. Daniel listened intently and then much to the surprise of the others he smiled. "Ahh, he says he's cold. And he wants his damn pants back!" 

It was only when Daniel spoke that Jack's nakedness seemed to register. Sam immediately reddened and abruptly averted her eyes, moving to look around the room. Ferretti went to help her look, and they quickly found the colonel's belongings. Between them they soon had Jack dressed in his tee shirt and fatigue pants. Daniel removed his jacket and slipped it onto Jack, hoping to warm him up a bit. By the time they had finished, Jack was in agony. Daniel saw him clench his fists against the pain. 

"Jack, your hands...you're moving them!" 

He saw Jack think about this and then slowly flex his fingers. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like the paralysis was only temporary after all. He saw the matching relief and answering smile in Jack's eyes. 

Now that they had Jack, they had to find a way out of there and as yet they didn't know who or what was responsible for Jack's condition. A few minutes of questioning and painful answers and Jack had told them as much as he could about Lyradh. 

It was time to try and find a way out.

* * *

Jack was still having a hard time believing that Daniel and the others were really there. A small part of his mind wondered if he had finally lost himself to the pain, and this was all a wonderful delusion. As Teal'c propped him up, and they made to leave the nightmarish room, he finally managed to convince himself that he might be going home after all. 

The further they went down the corridors, the more movement he could feel returning. By the time they had traveled the next few corridors, he was able to help Teal'c by taking more of his own weight, although he was still leaning heavily on his friend. 

They stopped for a moment when they came to a junction. 

Jack saw Carter looking at some kind of handheld device, but the pain was still too intense for him to think clearly. As much as he hated not being in control, he had to allow himself to trust in his team. He was more than confident in their abilities. They had never let him down before, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't start letting him down now. 

Carter took another look at her readings and then indicated the left hand corridor. 

They had just entered a lengthy straight corridor when Lyradh stepped into view at the other end. Jack froze with remembered fear and horror. Before anyone else had time to fire a weapon, an ear- piercing shriek echoed along the corridor. The noise was even more intense than Jack remembered and had them crashing to the floor before they had a chance to resist. Even Teal'c was suffering, but using every discipline he had ever learned, he fought against the effects of the noise and struggled to raise his weapon. 

Jack looked along the corridor and saw Lyradh still moving towards them. In the next instant, he heard the noise of Teal'cs staff weapon firing. Teal'c had lost his struggle against the noise and fell forward as he fired. His shot went wide and glanced off Lyradh's arm. 

The painful noise faltered for only a second, but it was all Daniel needed. 

Jack felt someone move and looked up in time to see Daniel on his knees, P90 held steadily in front of him. Daniel took aim and fired a single shot, and suddenly the piercing noise vanished to be replaced by silence. Daniel's bullet had gone straight through the alien's throat, leaving him incapable of making sound. 

Daniel lowered the gun and sank slowly back to the floor. The noise was gone, but they were all still struggling with its effects. 

Teal'c was the first to come to his senses. Making sure the others were okay, he headed up to where the alien was lying. He had only gone a few steps when Lyradh moved suddenly, lunging towards Teal'c. The Jaffa took careful aim, and this time the staff blast connected directly. Lyradh fell to the floor, dead. 

It took a few minutes for everyone to fully recover. They let the effects of the terrible noise wear off before they got to their feet, taking a minute to regain their balance. Jack was still leaning heavily on Teal'c but it was more through pain and weakness than from the effects of the temporary paralysis. 

As they made their way further through the complex, Jack found it harder and harder to remain conscious. It was only Daniel's words of encouragement and the worry he could hear behind them that kept him awake. 

He was grateful when they finally came to a stop in front of another doorway, and he felt himself being lowered to the floor. His rest didn't last long before the worried voices of his friends cut through his fatigue. He tried to call out to Daniel, but his voice was weak and only a quiet croak came out. Daniel heard him anyway and was at his side in seconds. 

"Jack, is there something wrong?" Daniel looked at Jack with concern. 

Jack managed a slight shake of his head. "What's wrong, there?" His eyes flickered to where Sam and Ferretti still stood in front of the doorway. 

Daniel sighed. "The door won't open. I've tried everything, every glyph, and nothing!" 

"Another door?" 

"No, I'm pretty sure this is the door we need to go through to get out!" 

"Why?" 

Sam had heard Jack's questions and came over to answer him. "I've been using this device to gauge our depth underground, based on the information from the planet and the readings from our camera. We've been moving steadily upwards as we made our way through the complex. Judging from these readings, we are now only one or two feet below the ground, but..." 

"But the damned door won't open!" Daniel exclaimed. His frustration was evident. 

"Pocket," Jack gasped out. 

"What? Pocket? You want something from your pocket?" At Jack's tired nod, Daniel slipped his hand into Jack's pocket and removed the small white keystone he found there. "You want me to try this? Jack, where did you get this?" 

"Here." 

"Sooooo. If this is different from the ones in the town, it might open this door when the others couldn't." Daniel practically jumped off the floor and back to the door. He quickly drew the stone down the glyphs and was ecstatic when he heard the now familiar hum of the symbols activating. He touched the stone to the glyph that should open the door, but again nothing happened. 

Teal'c had helped Jack back to his feet, and they were now standing beside Daniel as he tried the glyph again. When nothing happened this time, Jack took a closer look at the door. Something was nagging at him, but he was so exhausted from the pain and blood loss, he couldn't make the connection. 

"It must be a different glyph for this door, or this key maybe. It might work with a different symbol." Daniel studied the carved glyphs intently. 

Jack watched Daniel's long fingers trace over the glyphs on the door, the light flashing off his ring as he did so. The image clarified something in Jack's mind, and he remembered another image he had looked at earlier. The one that reminded him of two rings. "Rings." At first Daniel didn't hear him, so he tried again, forcing his voice a little louder. "Rings!" 

Daniel looked at the glyphs in front of him, and Jack saw him smile as he saw the one Jack was talking about. As soon as Daniel touched the stone to the symbol of the joined rings, the door opened. 

Daniel waited and stepped through the doorway beside Jack. The sight of the sky had everyone breathing a welcome sigh of relief. 

Jack felt himself lowered to the ground and then his head was cradled in Daniel's lap. Daniel brushed the sweat soaked silver strands from his forehead. Jack listened to the whispered words of love and comfort as Daniel's fingers stroked gently through his hair. Jack lost himself in the sensations. He had never felt or heard anything sweeter in his life. 

He was only barely aware of Sam on the radio and the arrival of the rest of SG-2. By the time Thor had beamed them back aboard his ship, Jack had passed out completely.

* * *

EPILOGUE TWO WEEKS LATER 

As Daniel pulled the truck into the driveway of the house, he didn't miss the sense of rightness as he parked it back where it belonged. Just like the man in the passenger seat was also back where he belonged. Jack was finally home. He was a little banged up and worse for wear, but he'd be fine, and that meant Daniel would too. Jack was still feeling slightly unsteady on his feet, not that he would ever admit it, but the fact that Daniel was doing the driving spoke volumes. 

Daniel gave himself a shake. He had to get Jack into the house. It was starting to get dark, and he didn't want to keep Jack out in the cold. When he saw that Jack hadn't moved, he thought perhaps he had fallen asleep. It was only when he went to reach over that he saw Jack was wide awake and staring at their house. 

"Good to be home, Jack?" Daniel asked with a smile. 

Jack turned in his seat, his eyes focusing solely on Daniel. "Yes, it is Daniel. So good to be home." 

"Home," Daniel agreed, never once taking his eyes off Jack. "C'mon, let's get you inside." 

Daniel followed Jack into the house and down the stairs to the living room. Once he made sure Jack was comfortable on the sofa, he started the fire. 

"Are you sure you're warm enough, Jack?" 

"I will be as soon as you get slightly closer than the other side of the room." 

Daniel couldn't help but smile back at the lopsided grin on Jack's face. "I think I can manage that." Daniel sat down on the sofa, sliding his arms around Jack's waist and pulling him close. 

They moved together in perfect time, their lips brushing together with the lightest of touches, a first tentative kiss that intensified into one of fierce possessiveness. 

Their kisses deepened and devoured. Hands sought out skin. Closer contact was needed to reclaim, reaffirm and to reassure. 

Arousal tempered with desperation had Daniel's agile fingers grasping the edge of Jack's sweater and removing it with practiced ease. Daniel hesitated for a moment when his fingers touched the dressings on Jack's chest, but Jack drowned his concern in a rain of kisses. Daniel looked up into Jack's eyes and saw determination and a raw need that matched his own. Daniel kissed Jack deeply and surrendered completely, allowing Jack to push him backwards onto the sofa. The weight of Jack's lean hard body pressing against his was a welcome sensation, the familiar strength sending shivers of anticipation through Daniel. 

Jack unbuttoned Daniel's shirt, his fingers managing the buttons easily while his mouth explored each inch of newly revealed skin. Jack kissed a trail of need down Daniel's body, feeling Daniel's breathing grow more ragged with each kiss. Daniel's hands tangled in his hair, gentle pressure unconsciously urging Jack lower. 

As much as Jack wanted to take his time, he was being driven by an innate need to prove the reality of the moment. Jack slid Daniel's trousers down, causing his lover to gasp as the cool air brushed over his heated erection. He lowered his head and swallowed Daniel whole, the exquisite taste of his lover a proof beyond doubt that this was real. Using his tongue to taste and to tease, Jack drove Daniel to new heights. He felt Daniel begin to tense and knew his lover was close. There was an answering tightness coiled low in his own stomach. 

Jack moved back up and claimed Daniel's mouth in a searing kiss, barely noticing as Daniel unfastened his trousers and pushed them out of the way. The shock of skin against skin was nearly too much for Jack to take. He lowered his head to Daniel's shoulder, turning his face towards Daniel's graceful neck and enjoying the treasured scent of his lover. He took advantage of the momentary stillness to whisper, "I love you!" 

Daniel felt the whispered words against the sensitive skin below his ear. The words sent shivers down his spine and a rush of love through his heart. Daniel ran his hands down Jack's back, tightening his hold on the man he loved he repeated the same words back. "I love you too!" 

Enjoying the sweet tenderness of the moment, but needing more physical contact, Daniel tilted his head down towards Jack. Feeling the movement, Jack immediately raised his head to capture Daniel's lips in a soul-stealing kiss. As the kiss went on, unanswered urgency crashed through both of them. They managed to kick their trousers off without separating, wanting no barriers between them. Hands touched and caressed every inch of bare skin, building the intensity between them even higher. 

When the expectation began to take on a painful edge, Daniel moved. Curling his leg around Jack, he pulled their bodies even closer, wanting total connection. Jack could feel the inviting heat of Daniel's body so close to his hard arousal. Concern caused him to hesitate for a moment, but Daniel shook his head adamantly, urging Jack on. The trust and need in Daniel's eyes, a need he knew was mirrored in his own, convinced Jack to go ahead. His injuries would force him to go gently and as turned on as they both were, there was little chance of him hurting Daniel. 

A shallow gasp from Daniel signaled the moment when they were joined together completely. The sensation awed Jack as always, the feeling of possession and surrender at the same time. Daniel surrounded him, filling every sense and overwhelming him totally. Jack gave in and let himself go, his instincts taking both of them higher and closer to the edge. His movement deepened until he heard Daniel moan as he came and felt the hot wetness against his skin. The sound and sensations of his lover's climax were enough to send him spiraling downwards. With one final thrust and a low, guttural moan he felt himself shatter into a million blinding starbursts. 

Feeling strong arms around him, Jack made himself comfortable against Daniel's chest. He breathed a deep sigh as he truly relaxed for the first time in far too long. He stayed there for a while, letting Daniel's fingers dance soothing patterns through his hair, down his arms and across his back. Daniel needed to touch, and Jack could admit, to himself at least, that he needed it too. When he felt Daniel move, as if he intended to get up, Jack tightened his hold. "Stay." 

Daniel smiled as he settled back down. "I'll stay if you will." 

"Not going anywhere, Danny." 

"Ever?" 

"Nope. " Jack shook his head against Daniel's chest. "Never gonna leave you." 

"You did, Jack. I thought you HAD left me." 

"I know. I'm so...so very sorry you had to think that." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I would have come back to you, no matter what happened. I could never stay away from you." 

"I know. It's when I finally realized that, then I knew you were alive, that we had to come back for you. God, Jack, we just left you there. We...I just left you..." 

"No! You came back, Danny, you didn't leave me anywhere. You didn't!" 

"I thought you were dead." 

The words were so quiet that Jack barely made them out. He could feel the desperate emotion in them, though. He knew how Daniel felt. He'd been through it himself, thinking that Daniel was dead. The first time they hadn't even been together, but when he thought that Daniel had died on Nem's planet, he'd been devastated. It was then, in a single moment of shattering glass, that he had finally admitted to himself that he was actually in love with Daniel. 

The second time was when he had left Daniel to die on Apophis's ship. In the last moments before Daniel made him leave, he had seen the same love in Daniel's eyes. As Jack had left the ship, he'd known he would never survive without Daniel this time and took solace in the fact that he wouldn't have to live with the loss for long. 

The moment of impossible elation when Daniel had walked across the gate room had been the turning point of Jack's life. No more denial or waiting. They'd been together in every way since. They'd helped each other through one nightmare after another, and this one would be no different. 

"I'm not..." 

Daniel smiled at Jack's simple words, his blue eyes shining with understanding. Simple words that held a world of meanings. "No, you're not..." 

They were alive, they were in love and they were together, and in the end, that was all that really mattered. 

The End


End file.
